<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sebastian/Stefano Whumptober Shorts 2020 by DetectiveSebCas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760433">Sebastian/Stefano Whumptober Shorts 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas'>DetectiveSebCas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Beating, Blackmail, Blood, Body Horror, Choking, Coercion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma, First Aid, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hypothermia, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Injury, Insomnia, Knives, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Possession, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sebastian/Stefano shorts for the Whumptober 2020 prompts. See chapter titles for prompts and chapter summaries for specific warnings.</p><p>Unless otherwise noted, these shorts are stand-alones and not related to my other stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1- Hanging/Waking up Restrained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: violence between Sebastian and Stefano</p><p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to wake up, Sebastian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice is soft, almost musical.  It drifts through Sebastian’s foggy mind without really settling anywhere, but he has the vague impression he’s heard it before.  It causes a little prickle of unease in his chest, but his limbs are loose and his tongue is so heavy in his mouth that he can’t bring himself to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will not do,” the voice says.  This time its tone is sickly-sweet.  Alarm bells are going off in Sebastian’s head, but they are as far away and muted as everything else right now.  He can’t force his eyes to open, can’t force his muscles to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there is a slap of leather on flesh and a stinging pain on his left cheek, and it still takes him another few moments to realize he’s been struck.  He finally manages to wrench his eyes open, and he grunts in surprise at the blinding light.  It surrounds him from every angle, except one.  There is a figure in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s better,” the man standing before him says.  It’s that Italian bastard again- the psycho artist, the man who has Lily.  Sebastian’s brain still feels like it’s working overtime just to process basic information, but even in this state, he can remember that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately now that he’s more aware of his surroundings, he can feel the pain in his knees where they are pressed to the hard stone floor, the pounding in his head, the dull throbbing in his shoulders.  He tries to bring his arms forward, but they refuse to move, and the more he tries, the more the rough rope bindings cut into his wrists and arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” he slurs.  “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano continues as though Sebastian hadn’t spoken at all.  “I would hate for you to miss my next masterpiece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t give a shit about Stefano’s next masterpiece or any of his artistic nonsense.  He concentrates, tries to make his voice steady and strong even if it’s still a little hoarse.  “Where’s Lily?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is no longer your concern,” Stefano says, turning to stroll away from Sebastian at a leisurely pace.  “And I promise you will have much more pressing matters on your mind.”  He chuckles, and the sound sends a shiver up Sebastian’s spine.  “My newest piece will require your...participation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Sebastian snarls.  “I’ll never help you!”  Anger is burning hot inside him, and it’s almost a relief because at least it’s helping to cut through the fog in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano steps beyond the bright circle of light that surrounds Sebastian and disappears into the darkness, but his voice drifts back to Sebastian.  “We will see about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is so calm, so confident that it infuriates Sebastian, and he makes a valiant effort to rise from his knees, but his weak legs and bound hands get the better of him, and he only manages to lay himself out on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it,” he growls, trying to roll onto his side so he has some hope of getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that he hears a new noise, the squeaking and clacking of some kind of machinery.  He’s about to ask Stefano what the hell is going on, when he is suddenly and painfully lifted up by his bound arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a very undignified yelp of surprise, but even if his shoulders are aching, at least the tension on his arms gives him something to brace against, and he manages to scramble to his feet, which takes the pressure off of his arms.  The mechanical sounds continue, and Sebastian looks up to confirm that the rope attached to his arms stretches all the way up to the ceiling, disappearing beyond the range of the studio lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stefano,” he says.  What was intended to be a note of warning in his voice comes out more like fear, because even as he speaks, the last of the slack is taken out of the rope and he is being lifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet are off the ground, and his shoulders are on fire.  It’s all he can do to tense the muscles in his shoulders and back, but he can already feel his shoulder joints starting to pull apart, tendons and ligaments stretched beyond their limits.  He has the horrible thought that even if he somehow survives this, he’s going to end up mutilated beyond recognition, like Stefano’s other ‘art projects.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Stefano walks back into his field of vision, camera in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely,” he says, raising the camera to snap a photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian can’t reply.  He is too focused on taking hard, fast breaths through his nose, because he is sure that if he opens his mouth he is going to scream.  His shoulders are throbbing, his muscles are begging for relief, and a groan escapes him, because he can’t keep this up.  His shoulders are being pulled farther and farther out of their sockets, and it’s only going to be a matter of seconds before they are dislocated completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and concentrates all of his energy on staying as rigid as possible, but his whole body is shaking with the effort, and each movement strains his joints more and more.  He tries to draw his legs up, but that only makes him tip forward, and his shoulders scream in renewed agony.  He sees the camera flash go off even behind his tightly closed eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, Sebastian,” Stefano is saying.  “True art requires suffering, and you suffer so beautifully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if those words held any meaning for him, Sebastian is beyond caring, beyond anything except getting this pain to stop.  He has the crazy thought that he’s not above begging for mercy right now, but it hurts too much for him to even think about speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a popping noise somewhere behind his head, and after that he doesn’t even try to keep from screaming anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2- In the Hands of the Enemy/Collars (Soft Focus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: abusive relationship, beating, choking, mentions of prostitution and drug use, no Sebastian in this one</p>
<p>Universe: Soft Focus, but if you haven't read it, all you really need to know to understand this story is that Slade is Stefano's pimp and drug dealer, Riker works for Slade, and both of them are terrible people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small, flat box sits on the coffee table in front of Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, open it,” Riker urges.  He is sitting back on the couch, legs splayed and arms stretched out on either side of him, and the way he is leering at Stefano makes Stefano even more apprehensive about the package on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for it slowly, tentatively.  Nothing good will come of this.  No ‘present’ from Riker has ever resulted in anything even remotely enjoyable for him.  This is either going to be some new implement of torture Riker intends to use on him or something he actually does want that Riker will use to manipulate him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, refusing the gift is also not an option, so he takes the lid off the box.  What he finds inside makes his stomach turn over.  It’s a leather collar, intricately hand-tooled with some markings that Stefano is pretty sure he’s seen represented in Riker’s tattoos.  It’s not the object itself that fills him with horror; it’s what it represents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chances a look up at Riker, who is positioned slightly above him as Stefano is currently kneeling on the floor.  The smile on Riker’s face does nothing to settle his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for you,” Riker says, quite unnecessarily.  “To help you remember who you belong to.”  There is a note of warning in his voice, and Stefano is as certain as ever that Riker has no intention of actually helping him with anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker leans over and picks up the collar.  “Come here.”  He gestures to the floor in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano feels sick to his stomach, but he can do nothing but obey.  He shuffles forward on his knees until he is situated on the floor between Riker’s legs, head bowed in hopes that he can at least avoid making eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Riker isn’t even going to grant him that one small measure of dignity, because his hand catches Stefano under the chin, lifting his head roughly so that Stefano has no choice but to look him in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been getting too friendly with some of the clients lately,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there it is.  The reason for all of this, finally revealed.  Stefano wouldn’t say he has been particularly ‘friendly’ with the clients, but he knows what Riker is referring to.  He has stayed too long in rooms, sought fleeting moments of comfort with drug-addled strangers- the ones who become soft and affectionate under the influence of Slade’s chemicals.  They are few and far between, and of course there is no real connection, no lasting relief to be had, but he has sometimes gained a few minutes of peace by lingering with those men.  And of course Riker knows.  Riker always knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t say anything.  He has learned from many prior experiences that there is no correct response in this situation, so he holds his tongue and braces himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riker’s hand moves toward his face, he forces himself not to flinch, because of course there is a punishment for that as well.  The blow knocks his head to the side, leaves his ears ringing and his cheek burning, but an open-handed slap is much better than some of the alternatives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Riker insists, and Stefano turns to face him again.  “You’re mine.  Your first duty is to me.  Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano wets his lips before he responds.  “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Riker’s hand moves so fast that Stefano has no time to prepare, and the impact throws him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Riker says, his voice a low growl.  “If you understood that, you wouldn’t be fucking around with other men.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is still reeling from the blow, slowly getting his bearings and pushing himself back up into a kneeling position.  If he thought Riker had any appreciation for sarcasm, he would point out that ‘fucking around with other men’ is quite literally his job, but he does not want to see the response that would provoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Riker reaches for him again, he almost moves away, but catches himself and stays rigid, heart pounding and breath coming in short gasps as Riker secures the collar around his neck.  It’s not restricting his breathing, but the thick leather band is flush to his skin, and he is acutely aware of it, the way it encircles his neck, his inability to move away from it in any direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker is staring down at him, and the look in his eyes is terrifying.  Stefano has seen that look a few times before, when Riker is feeling particularly bold, drunk on power.  Cold tendrils of fear unfurl in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker seizes him by the collar, lifting him up so his knees are off the floor.  He gasps, chokes, reflexively struggles to get his feet under him, but Riker kicks them away, and he is helplessly thrashing in midair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be still!” Riker snarls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano hears him, vaguely understands what he is asking for, but he is too seized by panic to comply.  His vision is blurring around the edges, and he can only think that if he doesn’t take some of the pressure off his neck, he is going to suffocate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker gives him a shake, snapping his head painfully back and forth.  “I said, be still!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano freezes, more out of shock than anything else.  His head is spinning, and he can hear the blood pounding in his veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker lowers him back to his knees, but keeps enough tension on the collar that Stefano is forced to look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano tries desperately to get his breath, but his vocal chords feel like they’ve been crushed, and before he can make a sound, Riker’s fist catches the side of his face, sending him sprawling again, until he is yanked back up by the collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To you,” croaks Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t you ever forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3- Manhandled/Held at Gunpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: manhandling, firearm, violence between Sebastian and Stefano</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is still reeling from the loss of the girl when her father bursts through the theatre doors.  Sebastian strides purposefully up the aisle, and for a moment, Stefano is actually afraid.  The loss of his power, his inspiration, cuts deep, and here is Sebastian to add insult to injury...or perhaps injury to insult, as Sebastian’s body language is decidedly aggressive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” shouts Sebastian from about halfway down the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano raises a hand, more to buy himself some time than anything else, but Sebastian immediately stops.  His hand goes to his gun and tension is etched into every line of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when Stefano realizes.  Sebastian doesn’t know he has lost Lily.  Sebastian doesn’t know he has been stripped of his power.  Sebastian still considers him a formidable opponent, and Stefano can use that to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is safe,” he says, which is not technically a lie, because the mysterious white sludge that scooped her up and whisked her away from him didn’t seem to be doing her any harm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said where is she?” snaps Sebastian, who seems to be in a terrible mood.  His eyes are still fixed on Stefano’s raised hand, but he starts to slowly advance down the aisle again, pistol drawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Stefano commands with as much confidence as he can muster, but the smile spreading across Sebastian’s face is causing a knot of tension to form in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian says.  His steps are slow and cautious, but he is still moving forward.  “If you wanted me to stop, you wouldn’t just say that.  You’d do that...that camera thing you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano isn’t sure he can make this convincing anymore, but he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his camera, pointing it at Sebastian, who seems thoroughly unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t hurt me at all, can you?” he asks.  His next step brings him within a few feet of the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back,” Stefano warns, but Sebastian is already in motion, leaping up onto the stage and closing in on him.  Stefano tries to dodge away, but the gun is moving toward his head in an arc, and there is a hard impact against his skull, an explosion of pain to the left side of his brow.  He staggers, falling to his knees on the stage.  Before he can even begin to recover, Sebastian’s foot catches him in the chest and knocks him onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try this again,” Sebastian says.  “Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s vision is blurred by pain, but even so he can see that Sebastian is radiating anger.  There is a harshness, a ruthlessness to him that Stefano hasn’t seen in any of their previous meetings, and his heart starts to hammer in his chest as he realizes Sebastian actually might kill him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Sebastian snaps again, stomping his foot on the stage so that Stefano jumps and tries to recoil away from him.  The gun is steady in Sebastian’s hand, trained on Stefano’s chest, and if Sebastian wants to kill him there is very little Stefano can do to stop him.  He can see no viable course of action except to tell Sebastian the truth and hope that his anger doesn’t drive him to kill Stefano anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gone,” Stefano gasps, still a little out of breath from landing on his back.  “I do not have her anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian shouts.  His face is flushed, his features twisted with rage, and he moves in to actually stand over Stefano, one foot on either side of his chest and gun pointed directly at Stefano’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t move, doesn’t want to give Sebastian any reason to pull the trigger.  He takes a deep breath and says, “Something took her from me.  I don’t know what it was.  Some kind of white, slimy substance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he is rambling now, trying to somehow talk his way out of this, but when he mentions the white substance, Sebastian’s face changes- not much, but enough to give Stefano a glimmer of hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I believe you?”  Sebastian’s voice is still firm, but some of the anger has gone out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano offers the most obvious explanation first.  “Because if I still had her, I would be able to fight you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts his pride to admit it, but his pride isn’t going to do him any good if Sebastian puts a bullet in his head.  There is a time for dignity and a time for survival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian seems to consider his response for a moment.  His eyes are still narrowed in suspicion, but he says, “Tell me about the white substance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano swallows hard.  Sebastian may have relented the tiniest amount, but the situation is still far from comfortable.  “As I said,” he begins.  “We were here, waiting for you, and then quite suddenly the white substance came pouring into the room.  It was thick, almost a sort of paste, and I was trapped in it.  When it receded, it took the girl with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s lip curls into a snarl.  “That girl is my daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Stefano replies earnestly, because Sebastian has informed him of this at every available opportunity, “but it is not going to do her any good if you kill me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian concedes, “but it might make me feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t answer.  Sebastian doesn’t seem like the kind of man who kills someone without a very good reason, but Stefano doesn’t want to point this out for fear that it will anger Sebastian further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of them holds their position, eyes locked, while Stefano counts to five in his head, then to ten.  Just when he fears Sebastian may have decided to kill him after all, Sebastian holsters his gun and turns away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano collapses back onto the stage and lies there, listening to Sebastian’s retreating footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from my daughter,” Sebastian calls out before the theatre doors close behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4- Collapsed Building/Buried Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: PTSD, panic attack</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first tremor is so small Stefano almost misses it completely.  The rumbling is so faint, and the shaking of the floor underneath him so slight he almost writes it off as vertigo, but it does register on some level, like a long-forgotten memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to look over his shoulder at Sebastian, but his reluctant ally doesn’t seem to have noticed the phenomenon at all, so maybe it really is nothing.  Stefano returns to searching the lockers in front of him for supplies, because they are desperately in need of ammunition.  Sebastian has given him only the most basic explanation of how resources work in this world, but he supposes that’s better than nothing, and the grudging way Sebastian provided even that much information suggests that if Sebastian had his way he wouldn’t have told him anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last few hours have been a rude awakening for Stefano.  When he had the power of the Core, he was a god in this world.  Bending the environment and its inhabitants to his will was child’s play, and now that he is unable to do it, Stefano is faced with a harsh world, one full of danger and adversity that he is ill-equipped to deal with.  For the first time in recent memory, he is uncertain, almost afraid of what lies ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next tremor is strong enough that he sways on his feet, grabbing the bank of lockers for support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I felt it,” Sebastian says, looking at the room around them as though expecting some sort of explanation to present itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to do anything about it?” Stefano prompts.  He knows he is in no position to demand that Sebastian do anything, but the rumbling and shaking makes his stomach turn over for reasons he doesn’t quite understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell would I even do about this?” Sebastian snaps back.  “You think I can stop an earthquake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what it is?” Stefano asks.  The rumbling is intensifying, and he has a white-knuckled grip on the locker now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know,” growls Sebastian.  “We’re in the Marrow.  It’s kind of like the backstage area of STEM, so we shouldn’t really be affected by stuff happening in the rest of the system.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is itching to point out that obviously something is affecting them even here in ‘the Marrow’ as Sebastian calls it, but he doesn’t see anything to be gained from pointing this out or further antagonizing Sebastian.  Instead he asks the next pressing question on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we underground?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Sebastian replies, “but we’d better get back to the terminal if we don’t want to be buried here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole room is shaking violently now, and cracks are starting to appear in the cement walls and floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they dash to the door, throw it open, and start down the hallway toward the computer terminal they used to enter this area.  Stefano’s heart is pounding in his ears as he runs, breath coming fast as he tries to block out the shaking and shifting of the building and focus on his goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door is within sight, when suddenly there is a loud crack above them, and Sebastian grabs his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back!” he yells, pulling Stefano with him as a huge chunk of the ceiling crashes to the ground ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano staggers against Sebastian and manages to get his feet under him again just as another piece of the ceiling breaks free.  He and Sebastian dive away from it, but then the ceiling above them is shattering into pieces, and he can do nothing but curl up into a ball and cover his head as dust, ceiling tiles, and chunks of cement rain down over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not the first time he has cowered in a pile of debris, trapped and afraid and running out of air, not the first time he has heard the shouting voices of men around him, not the first time he has been afraid to move a muscle for fear of shifting the rubble and being crushed to death, not the first time he has feared that any rescue efforts will come too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His world is getting smaller, narrowing down to one tiny point of light, and the sounds of the structure around him collapsing fill his ears.  He is going to die.  He is going to die here, alone, and no one is ever even going to find his body.  The air is thick with dust.  He tries to draw breath and fails, gasps, chokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rumbling stops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s voice reaches his ears.  It’s surprisingly calm, firm and confident, and it gives him something to focus on besides this terrifying predicament and half-remembered trauma from another life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano, listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano listens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear me?” Sebastian asks.  His voice is coming from somewhere off to Stefano’s right, but he sounds nearby at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stefano says, his own voice hoarse, choked with dust and fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you injured?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano has to think about that one, but after a quick inventory of his body, he seems to be thoroughly pinned, but without obvious injuries.  He can move all of his extremities, and while he is in pain, it’s not severe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he replies, sounding a little more like himself this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Stefano answers.  The rubble on top of him isn’t actually crushing him, as he first believed, but he can’t shift it off of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sebastian says.  “Just hang in there.  I’m going to try to get out of here and over to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Stefano says, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a lot easier to stay calm when he knows he’s not alone, knows help is coming, even if that help is coming from a rather surprising source.  Maybe Sebastian does have a soft spot for him after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5- Failed Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: sad ending, implied major character death, implied child death</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM (I could actually see this as an alternate ending of the Catalyst universe, though it can easily stand on its own.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidman, where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian lowers the radio and scans his surroundings.  This is supposed to be his room, his haven in the treacherous environment of STEM, but at the moment it looks anything but safe.  The floor underneath him is shaking, cracks are starting to appear in the ceiling and walls, and every few seconds the entire room blinks out of existence only to return a moment later.  It’s dizzying to watch, and Sebastian closes his eyes to steady himself, tightening his grip on the sleeping child in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s merciful Lily is somehow unaware of everything going on around her.  Ever since Sebastian got her back in his arms, STEM has been even more unstable than before, and now it’s literally falling apart around them.  What’s worse, his communication with Kidman, his only contact in the outside world, is getting more and more sporadic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings the radio up to his face again.  “Kidman?” he calls.  “Kidman, we could really use some help here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time the radio crackles to life.  “I’m trying.  The system’s unstable.”  Kidman’s voice is tight, tense, and a cold knot is starting to form in Sebastian’s stomach.  He’s been laser-focused on getting Lily, and now that he has her, it’s becoming more and more obvious that escaping from STEM is going to be a much bigger obstacle than anyone anticipated.  And maybe that’s exactly how Mobius intended it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s heart sinks at the thought.  It’s been in the back of his mind since he got here, since he found out about the second STEM system with Lily at its core.  His mission was to find Lily and restore her to her place in the system, but he has absolutely no intention of doing so, and Mobius has to know that.  They must have taken precautions.  They must have a plan for how to handle his disobedience, and that means he and Lily really are relying on Kidman to get them out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a clatter of footsteps behind him, and Stefano dashes into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way out of here,” he reports.  “We’re completely cut off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sebastian mutters.  He’s not surprised, but the knot in his stomach is getting tighter.  “I got through to Kidman, but she’s not offering a whole lot of help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano frowns.  “Are you sure she is actually trying to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian answers honestly, “but she’s all we’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no way to get out of STEM from the inside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian replies.  He sighs deeply.  “I’m sorry I got us into this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano steps in closer to lay a hand on his arm.  “You didn’t.  Mobius got us into this.  You are trying to get us out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian smiles.  These tiny moments of trust, these hints that maybe Stefano still does have some kind of faith in humanity, make him feel a little bit better, but they don’t make their current situation any less dire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidman’s voice blares over the radio.  “Sebastian, are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sebastian answers.  “We’re in my room.  Can you get us out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a long pause before Kidman replies.  “I’m not sure anymore, Sebastian.  The system’s heavily damaged.  I just...I don’t know if extraction is even possible anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t answer.  He locks eyes with Stefano, but neither one of them has anything to say to each other either.  It doesn’t matter whether Kidman can’t help them or whether she won’t help them.  The end result is the same.  They are on their own, and they are out of options.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”  Kidman’s voice comes across again, a note of desperation in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t answer.  There’s nothing left to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Kidman’s voice is thin and shaky, as though she might be holding back tears.  “Sebastian, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian turns to Stefano, shifting Lily to one arm so he can wrap the other one around Stefano.  Stefano hugs him back, and even Lily stirs briefly in between them to wrap her arms more tightly around Sebastian’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano presses his face close to Sebastian’s ear so that Sebastian can hear him over the noise of the system breaking apart around them.  “I’m glad I met you and Lily.”  He presses a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, just before a tear slides down Sebastian’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours ago, he would never have believed he would say this, but he kisses Stefano’s hair and murmurs, “I’m glad we met you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are a few seconds of silence before Stefano asks, “What is going to happen to us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian hesitates before he answers.  He has no idea what is going to happen to them once Myra does whatever it is she intends to do to the system.  Will they die?  Will they be stuck in STEM forever until their bodies deteriorate in the real world?  Will they be stuck in STEM even after that as shadows, as echoes of their former selves in a false world?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he whispers.  “I really don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano shivers against him.  “But we will stay together, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sebastian says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his head to press a kiss to Lily’s forehead.  He doesn’t want to wake her up.  She doesn’t need to see this, doesn’t need to experience the fear and the dread that have filled Sebastian’s stomach and are now creeping up into his throat.  They are going to suffocate him if STEM doesn’t kill them first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twelve hours ago, he believed Lily was dead, and everything that has happened since then has been a blur of dizzying highs and abysmal lows.  He has fought.  He has struggled.  He has seen allies fall and joined forces with his enemy.  He has come so close to escape only to have the chance ripped away at the last moment, but even so, he is holding Lily again, and he has no regrets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and squeezes Lily and Stefano tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6- Please/No More (Catalyst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings- torture, blood, eye trauma, knives; this is kind of a rough one, but it does have a happy ending- I promise.</p>
<p>Universe- Catalyst (but you'll be fine even if you haven't read it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Stefano gasps, “no more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it won’t do any good.  It hasn’t done any good in the hours that have passed since his ordeal began.  It’s not because there is no one to hear him.  It’s because no one is listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is already hoarse from demanding explanations, from begging for mercy- or perhaps from the trauma to his throat- he doesn’t know anymore, but his captors never speak.  In fact they never show any emotion at all, and that is terrifying in itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even now there are shapes, vague outlines of men, moving around in his field of vision, but they are unmoved by his pleas, performing their tasks as though he is an object- a living, breathing, bleeding, screaming object they are determined to dissect down to its very bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And live and breathe and bleed and scream he does.  He can do nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grits his teeth as the blade of a knife glides along his torso, from collarbone to hip.  The pain is sharp, stinging, and he wants to move, wants to struggle, but he fights to hold still.  His back is already raw from lash marks, and even a tiny movement against the mattress beneath him will cause him more agony than the knife ever will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to focus on his breathing, his heart beating, anything to distract himself, to keep the pain at bay.  He has already endured more than he thought was possible, but it is quite remarkable what one can endure when one has no other choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure with the knife is leaning over him now, taking up almost his whole field of vision, and Stefano is so caught up in trying to hold still that he doesn’t register the knife again until it is inches from his left eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”  He jerks away, other wounds forgotten as he tries to contort himself away from the knife.  His whole body screams in agony as he struggles valiantly, but his hands are bound above his head, and his legs are so weak from the beating, the blood loss, that he can’t actually get away.  And of course there are three of them and only one of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the other men takes hold of his hip and shoulder, dispassionately forcing him onto his back again, and the one with the knife makes a quick movement.  There is a burst of pain just above his hip, and he only has a second to appreciate that the knife has pierced his body entirely and is now pinning him to the mattress before one of them grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a knife hovering over his eye again, and he can’t do this anymore, can’t endure, can’t control himself.  It doesn’t matter how his suffering ends anymore as long as it ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he moans.  “Please, just kill me already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only response is the knife closing in, sinking into his eye socket with a sickening squelch, a sharp, white-hot pain that spreads through his head, and darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone is screaming, and it must be him, but in the dark, in the fog of pain and fear, he can’t be sure.  They are doing more than simply hurting him, more than destroying a part of his body.  They are taking away his reason for existing, his livelihood, his artistic vision.  Of course, that probably doesn’t matter anymore, because he is not going to get out of here in any condition to live any kind of life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The digging inside his skull goes on and on.  He remembers the war, the field hospital.  He can’t stop himself from struggling anymore, but rough hands hold him in place.  The pain, the scraping of knife on bone turns his stomach, but even when he vomits that doesn’t seem to deter his torturers from their work.  He can taste his own blood.  His own wordless screams fill his ears, weak and choked as they are, but deep down, he knows there is no point in screaming.  No one is coming for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the knife finally retreats and the hands release him, he is left in utter darkness, unable to anticipate their next move, unable to calm his ragged breathing, unable to swallow any more of the blood dripping down the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”  He is sobbing now, tears leaking from both eye sockets down cheeks that are already wet with blood.  His tears burn, but he is powerless to stop them.  “Please, no more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are hands on him again, and he whimpers, tenses up, afraid to jerk away, but terrified of what they will do to him.  He has been so thoroughly beaten, so thoroughly violated, and he can’t take anymore.  Even if his body will somehow endure, his mind is going to give out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.”  Sebastian’s voice is thick with sleep.  “You’re here with me.  I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time the arms that encircle him are strong and protective.  The hands on his body are gentle, soothing him as he shivers and sobs away the last traces of the nightmare.  His heart is still hammering against his ribs, and his back is damp with sweat, but he is pressing himself against Sebastian’s broad, warm chest, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck, breathing in the smell of Sebastian’s aftershave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is with Sebastian in their bedroom, worlds away from STEM and Theodore and the dungeon, and he wraps his arms around Sebastian, clinging tightly to this world, to his new life and his new family, even though the darker memories keep threatening to intrude.  The dream comes less and less often these days, but it always leaves him exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more,” he murmurs against Sebastian’s skin, already starting to drift off again in the safety of his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s beard is tickling his cheek, and Sebastian’s voice is a low rumble in his ear.  “No more,” he promises.  “Never again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7- Enemy to Caretaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: knife wounds, medical care, references to past violence between Seb and Stefano</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence inside STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ!” Sebastian groans, snapping awake as pain sears its way through his shoulder.  His eyes fly open, and he tries to jerk himself up into a sitting position, but his vision is too blurry to see what the hell is going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is someone bending over him, speaking in a voice that, while not particularly comforting, is at least not hostile.  There are hands on his torso, pressing him back down onto a soft surface.  It’s not quite enough to convince Sebastian that he is safe or that this is a good idea, but it’s enough to convince him to submit for the moment.  He lies back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, that is better,” Stefano is saying, and the realization that the person leaning over him is certainly more foe than friend sends a jolt of adrenaline shooting through Sebastian’s body.  He tries to spring up again, but Stefano catches him by the shoulders and presses him back down.  He struggles, tries to twist out of Stefano’s grip, but his body screams in protest.  He remembers confronting Stefano, fighting Stefano, remembers Stefano’s knife sinking into his flesh, and he fights even harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, Sebastian,” Stefano is saying, voice as calm and smooth as ever.  “I am not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t believe that for a second and renews his efforts to escape, but Stefano has him effectively pinned and his own movements feel sluggish, like his limbs are slow to respond to the impulses from his brain.  He’s exhausted, the room is spinning, and the corners of his vision are starting to blur again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Stefano insists.  “You are going to bleed out if you keep thrashing around like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian sinks back down onto his back, not so much at Stefano’s direction, but because he feels like he might pass out if he doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Stefano says, “now lie still.  I need to dress your wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian closes his eyes.  The world stops spinning, but his mind still feels like it’s stumbling over itself.  “What?  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have already told you,” Stefano replies.  “You are bleeding rather severely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well whose fault is that?” Sebastian shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you are going to say it is my fault,” Stefano says.  His hands are on Sebastian’s chest again, and there is a sharp, stinging pain as he pours something into one of the wounds there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn it,” splutters Sebastian, fighting the urge to curl in on himself and pull away from Stefano.  “Maybe give me a little warning next time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Stefano says with a chuckle.  “You objected less when I was stabbing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a little preoccupied-” Sebastian begins before he remembers exactly why he was preoccupied.  “Where’s Lily?” he interjects.  His eyes are open and he is trying to sit up before he even knows what he’s doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s hand is on his chest again, urging him back down.  “She is safe,” he says as though that should settle the matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where-?” Sebastian begins again, pushing back against Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is with me,” Stefano says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian casts a critical eye over his face, looking for any of the telltale signs of lying he has picked up over the course of his police career.  He detects none of them.  Of course, they aren’t foolproof and if Stefano truly is the kind of psychopath Hoffman claims he is, he could just be very accomplished at controlling his subconscious reactions, but all the same, there is nothing to suggest he isn’t being truthful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me to her,” Sebastian says firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano gives him a knowing smile.  “Look at you,” he says, gesturing to Sebastian’s body.  “You wouldn’t make it two steps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian looks down.  First of all, he’s been stripped of his shirt, but his eye is drawn immediately to a half dozen or so knife wounds decorating his torso.  Some are still leaking blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he breathes.  He does remember being stabbed during his duel with Stefano, but surely not so many times.  “Holy shit,” he mutters again, sinking back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright,” Stefano says quietly, and this time when his hand passes over Sebastian’s chest, it’s more of a caress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Sebastian asks.  His gaze follows Stefano, who is dousing more gauze in alcohol.  “Why are you helping me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She insisted on it,” Stefano says.  He starts to move one of the gauze pads toward Sebastian’s wound, then pauses, holding it in midair.  “This is going to hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sebastian says with a nod.  “Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grits his teeth against the burn as Stefano cleans his wound, breathing slowly through his nose.  Although Stefano doesn’t have much bedside manner, he’s not being unnecessarily rough, and against all odds, he does actually seem to be trying to help.  Stefano finishes cleaning and picks up some bandaging materials when Sebastian speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you say ‘she’ insisted on it, do you mean…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily,” Stefano finishes for him.  “Yes, she is far more clever than I anticipated.  She has learned to control her power, and she refused to share it with me unless I complied with certain...demands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s delivery is very calm, very matter-of-fact, but Sebastian remains suspicious.  “Did you hurt her?” he presses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Stefano replies smoothly as he starts to apply bandages to Sebastian’s chest.  “As I said, she is exerting conscious control over the environment now, and I suspect that neither I nor anyone else will be able to hurt her again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And where does that leave you?” Sebastian asks, genuinely curious at Stefano’s apparent disinterest in what must represent a major change in his plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano raises an eyebrow.  “I believe if I can keep Lily happy, she might be persuaded to collaborate with me on a future project.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s dark smile is a reminder of the true nature of the man he is dealing with, but for the moment, Sebastian closes his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8- Abandoned (Displaced)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: grief, abandonment, emotional whump, no Stefano in this one, focused on Sebastian and Myra's relationship</p><p>Universe: Displaced (before the events of the main story, but also works in canon and in most universes pre-TEW1)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian awakens with a start, the smell of a burning house and the sound of Lily’s screams still fresh in his mind.  His heart is racing, and he is soaked in sweat.  He reaches out for the only person he has left in this world, the only person who can possibly understand what he is going through, and finds nothing but empty space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls onto his back, taking a deep breath to try to reorient himself and feeling like an idiot for thinking, even for a second, that Myra might be there.  Her side of the bed has been empty for weeks, and his side has been a little colder, a little lonelier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts onto his side and wraps his arms around himself.  It’s stupid, he knows, but it gives him some small measure of comfort, tricks his brain into believing that someone is there with him, that she is there with him.  He remembers the warmth of her embrace, the smell of her shampoo, the soothing words she would whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he asked too much of her.  Maybe if he had kept his thoughts and his grief and his nightmares to himself, she would still be here.  She was always so much stronger than he, and maybe she just got tired of him dragging her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that she was unaffected by Lily’s death, but she was affected in a different way, driven to action.  She pushed, and she investigated, and she spun her conspiracy theories, and Sebastian listened to them dutifully, tried to understand where she was coming from but also to somehow nudge her back to reality, but maybe it wasn’t enough.  Maybe he wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily made their family complete and whole, and he never wanted to imagine their family without her, but he also didn’t think that without her, he and Myra wouldn’t be enough for each other anymore, wouldn’t be complete.  They did fine before Lily was born after all.  But somehow afterward, things changed.  Living with Myra was like living with a stranger- a kind, supportive stranger but still, not the same person he married, not the same person he had a child with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would take that back in a heartbeat though.  He would rather live with a stranger than be alone.  He would rather have Myra on the computer far into the night, would rather spend hours gently debunking her increasingly bizarre theories about what ‘actually’ happened to Lily, than spend even a few minutes in their house without her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he has that thought, the forced air heating system cuts off, and there it is- the sound of an empty house, the sound of loneliness, of desperation.  Somewhere outside, a car passes by, a dog barks, but inside the house everything is still and silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian rolls over onto his side again, grabs the pillow from Myra’s side of the bed and pulls it against his chest.  It’s stupid, he knows, but sometimes if he starts to doze off, just for a moment the feeling of something in his arms, the smell of Myra that still lingers in the fabric lets him believe he’s holding her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except now he’s wide awake, and Myra is gone.  Myra is never coming back and he’s never going to hold her again, and he’s never going to hold Lily again, and his heart aches.  He curls in on himself, buries his face in the pillow, and tries to shut out the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes on the nightstand, but he can’t even bring himself to look at it.  Who would be messaging him at this hour anyway?  The only people who ever messaged him the first place were Myra and Joseph.  Myra has made it more than clear that she has nothing left to say to him, and Joseph....it actually might be Joseph, but Sebastian doesn’t have the strength to talk to him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he should be kinder to Joseph, knows Joseph is only trying to help, but Joseph doesn’t understand what he is going through.  Joseph has never lost a child, and all of his attempts to talk to Sebastian about it feel hollow.  And Sebastian would never wish this on anyone, so hopefully Joseph can just go on not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that leaves Sebastian here in his room in the middle of the night, alone and heartsick and feeling desperately sorry for himself.  It’s stupid, he knows.  Nothing is going to come of this.  Tomorrow he will get up and force himself out of bed and drag himself to work.  He’ll throw himself into his job, lose himself in other people’s pain and misery in hopes of forgetting his own, and at the end of the day, he’ll try to find one more task to complete, one more case left unworked, one more excuse not to come home, because there is nothing for him at home anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house looks nice enough from the outside, but the sight of it as he turns onto his street is enough to put a knot of tension in his stomach.  He always hesitates before he turns the doorknob.  He feels like an archeologist opening a tomb.  The interior of the house is static, sealed.  Things change in the outside world, but here inside the house, they are frozen in time.  Maybe from the day Myra left, maybe from even before that- Sebastian isn’t sure anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a creaking noise, not too nearby, but somewhere in the house, and Sebastian jerks back to alertness, his heart pounding again before his brain catches up with it, tells him it’s nothing.  It’s just the house settling, just the pipes, just something that doesn’t mean anything anymore.  But his heart is still pounding, he is still holding his breath because just for a moment, for one thrilling moment, he thought it might be the front door, thought it might be Myra coming home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s stupid; he knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9- "Take Me Instead"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: self-sacrifice</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM where Father Theodore actually has Lily (this is another one that could be a divergent ending to Catalyst, but doesn't necessarily have to be)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian drops to one knee, utterly exhausted after vanquishing the most recent of Theodore’s illusions.  He is running out of ammunition, he is running out of stamina, and he can’t keep this up much longer, but he puts on his bravest face and calls out defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you’ve got?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own voice is harsh in his ears, hoarse and interrupted by ragged gasps as he tries to catch his breath.  He may not have anything left to fight with, but he is sure as hell going to go down fighting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore’s laugh booms out, and suddenly Sebastian is in the great stone hall where he saw Theodore the first time, before he was thrust into visions and nightmares, thrust into his own past traumas.  Fire is blazing all around him, reaching from floor to ceiling, and Theodore is before him on his throne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had enough, Sebastian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never!” Sebastian shouts.  “I’ll keep coming back until one of us is dead!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a pity,” Theodore says.  His voice is much softer this time, but it still reaches Sebastian’s ears somehow.  “I had such high hopes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never help you!” Sebastian replies with as much force as he can muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not asking you to help me,” Theodore says.  “I am asking you to help her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian narrows his eyes, because he isn’t buying this for a minute.  “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to control the Core.  I am going to harness her power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian opens his mouth to protest, but Theodore cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.  It is a forgone conclusion.  Look at yourself.  You have been fighting me for hours.  You are practically dead, and I have not a scratch on me.  There is only one possible outcome.  The only question is how long are you going to fight it?  How long are you going to struggle before you submit to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian bows his head.  He will never admit it, but Theodore is right.  He has pushed himself to his limits and beyond.  He is close to his breaking point, and he is no closer to rescuing Lily than he was when he started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me instead,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Theodore says with a laugh.  “Take you?  You have nothing to offer me by yourself.  Core candidates are very unique individuals, and you are quite ordinary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take me instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian whips his head around to see who has spoken this time, and finds Stefano standing beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Stefano,” Theodore says.  “I had wondered if you would grace us with your presence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Stefano says, “and I mean what I said.  Take me instead of Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian waits for Theodore to tell Stefano exactly the same thing he just told Sebastian himself, but Theodore inclines his head and says thoughtfully, “Now that is an interesting proposal.  And you are aware that because of your...condition, you are as viable a Core candidate as Lily, and perhaps a much more powerful one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Stefano says.  “I read Hoffman’s report.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian is on his feet now, turning to Stefano and grabbing him by the shoulders.  “No!  You can’t do this!”  He and Stefano may have once been enemies, but the feelings that have begun to develop during their unexpected partnership are real.  “We’re going to get out of here together, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano raises his hands to hold Sebastian’s face between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian,” he says, speaking softly so it feels as though they’re having a private conversation even though Sebastian is sure Theodore can still hear them.  “I have not done many good things in my life.  You know this, you saw yourself what I have done, both in STEM and before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Sebastian tries to interrupt, but Stefano presses a finger to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just listen now.  We don’t have much time.  I have done very little right, and you have done so much for me.  There is no one waiting for me on the outside, but you have people who depend on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano…”  There is so much he wants to say and yet nothing else comes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me do this, Sebastian,” Stefano says.  “I can’t make up for everything I’ve done.  It’s too late for that, but I can do this one thing.  Let me do this for you and Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano…” Sebastian whispers, a tear sliding down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Stefano leans in to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s heart is breaking, but he kisses back fiercely.  He kisses back because this might be his last chance to ever kiss Stefano, to ever hold him in his arms, and it might be Stefano’s last chance to...Sebastian doesn’t even want to think about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano pulls away much too soon, and Sebastian is still clinging to him when Theodore speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your proposal interests me greatly, Stefano,” he says.  “Think of the things we could accomplish.  My vision paired with the power of a willing Core.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian wants to say something, to protest that this is insane, but Stefano speaks first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will let Lily go?  You will allow her and Sebastian to leave STEM?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Theodore says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano,” Sebastian says.  “You can’t do this.  You don’t know what you’re agreeing to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, and I do,” Stefano replies.  “I am agreeing to you and Lily getting your freedom, to you and Lily escaping from STEM.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian takes a deep breath.  He wants to argue further, but he is exhausted and his first responsibility is to Lily.  It has been since the day she was born.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come back for you,” he says to Stefano.  “Once she’s safe, I’ll come back for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Stefano lock eyes, and Sebastian can tell that neither one of them believes that will actually be possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano turns to Theodore.  “I accept your terms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at Sebastian one more time, a faint smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sebastian says.  “Thank you for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10- They Look So Pretty When They Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: blood, knives, firearms, violence between Sebastian and Stefano</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p>
<p>Inspired by: ruvikhatesock (on Tumblr), who requested a boss fight that turns into making out, catching both parties off-guard.  Thanks so much for the suggestion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian falters.  Stefano can see it plainly, though of course he has the benefit of heightened reflexes.  It’s a minor error- perhaps not even an error- Sebastian may just be unlucky, but he turns the wrong way at the wrong time, and Stefano misses nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is on Sebastian in a flash, plunging his knife deep into Sebastian’s shoulder, relishing the feeling of the blade gliding through flesh.  It’s not a fatal wound, not even an incapacitating one.  Stefano is having too much fun playing with Sebastian to end it all now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is not the first operative Mobius has sent to stop him, but he is by far the most interesting.  Even before he knew the Core was Sebastian’s daughter, Stefano could tell there was something different about Sebastian.  He acts with raw emotion, with fear and rage and passion, and those are the same things Stefano puts into his work.  Those are the qualities that will make his next creation a true masterpiece.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans into the knife, and Sebastian presses back against him with a groan.  Sebastian is in pain- Stefano knows this, and he is accustomed to a distinct lack of cooperation in his artistic collaborators- but the sound resonates with him, sets off a little spark of arousal low in his belly.  He pushes those thoughts away.  This is the time for art, not...other pursuits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He draws the knife out and lets Sebastian sag against him before he blinks across the room and safely out of range.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” groans Sebastian, reaching across his body to clap a hand over his injured shoulder even as he takes aim with the pistol in his other hand.  Stefano smiles.  He would expect nothing less from Sebastian.  He blinks away again as Sebastian fires, feels a thrill of power and excitement as Sebastian curses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the scent crosses his nose, deep and rich and as nuanced as fine wine- Sebastian’s blood.  The knife is still in his hand, and he raises it to his face, breathes in Sebastian’s essence and shudders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell your blood,” he says aloud, before he even realizes it.  “It’s exquisite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sebastian snaps, zeroing in on his location and deftly switching out his pistol for a shotgun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano has to make a much bigger jump this time to avoid the spread of pellets, but the thrill that comes with it sets his artistic passion- and his arousal- soaring.  He knew Sebastian was special, that he would not go down without a fight, and Sebastian is proving even more resilient than he hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does not quite understand ‘what the fuck is wrong with him’ as Sebastian so eloquently puts it, but he focuses his attention on his next opportunity to strike, and it doesn’t take long for Sebastian to leave him an opening.  He rushes in, closing the distance so quickly that Sebastian can’t engage him with the shotgun, and plunges the knife into Sebastian’s upper arm.  He knows he’s playing a dangerous game, knows he’s narrowly missed an artery because of the way the blood arcs through the air as he pulls the knife out, but he can’t help it.  Sebastian is already a masterpiece, and now he can’t help but wonder if his knife work is doing more harm than good, whether it might somehow spoil the vision he is working toward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Stefano steps back this time, Sebastian staggers, almost dropping the shotgun as he clutches at his arm, grits his teeth and breathes hard through his nose.  Stefano, on the other hand, is still riding the exhilaration of the last stroke, and Sebastian’s pain, Sebastian’s suffering is so glorious he wants to preserve this moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Sebastian straightens up, an expression of anguish on his face as he tries to raise the shotgun again, Stefano draws out his camera and snaps a photo, freezing Sebastian in place.  He darts in, ready to strike the coup de grace, but once he is standing face to face with Sebastian, his ears filled with the sound of Sebastian’s moans, his nostrils filled with the scent of Sebastian’s blood, his original intentions are forgotten, and the knife and camera are slipping through his fingers as his arms encircle Sebastian’s body, as his lips crash down on Sebastian’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian tastes rough, like coffee and whisky and cigarettes, and Sebastian’s beard is rough against his skin, and even though Sebastian is almost frozen in place, Stefano can still feel his reaction, the way his whole body tenses in surprise as Stefano’s tongue invades his mouth.  He half-expects Sebastian to bite him, but perhaps his reactions are too delayed for that, and Stefano presses in deeper, works Sebastian’s mouth feverishly.  They are making a masterpiece indeed- a different one than he originally intended- but a masterpiece nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a crash beside him as the camera and knife hit the ground.  He might not have noticed it, as caught up as he is in Sebastian, but the time-altering effect of the camera breaks at just that moment.  Now Stefano has no time to react, but Sebastian is suddenly kissing him back full-force, crushing Stefano’s body to his, and Stefano is overcome by a dizzying rush of lust until Sebastian releases him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stand face to face for a few moments, both breathing hard, until Sebastian breaks the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano raises an eyebrow.  Sebastian did kiss him back after all.  “Perhaps you should tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You started it!” Sebastian insists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you most certainly finished it,” Stefano replies with a shiver.  The intensity in Sebastian’s eyes is pulling him in all over again.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian glances down at the ground between them, where both their weapons lie.  Stefano isn’t particularly bothered by this, and apparently Sebastian isn’t either, because he looks back up at Stefano and asks  “What are we supposed to do now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano smiles.  “You could kiss me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian obliges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11- Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: None</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM where Myra kept Lily</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world around him is vast and white and empty.  The terrain rises and falls, covered in some kind of white ash or snow.  Sebastian doesn’t know how long he’s been wandering here, how long it’s been since Myra did whatever she did to the STEM system, but this wasteland stretches out on all sides as far as the eye can see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has been walking almost the whole time, stopping occasionally to rest, but it’s been a long time since he had any sense of direction or landmark.  He knows he will probably be wandering in limbo here forever.  Myra wanted to protect Lily, after all, and in her eyes, Sebastian is a threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders how long it will take his body to die in the real world, whether he’ll be able to tell that it’s happening, whether Mobius can keep him alive indefinitely, whether Mobius even exists anymore after Myra’s hostile takeover of STEM.  In the end, perhaps none of that really matters.  He has no control over any of it.  He has no control over anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has resigned himself to more aimless wandering when he spots something on the horizon.  He can’t make out what it is yet, but it’s different from the emptiness all around him.  It’s a destination, a goal, and he sets out for it with a little more enthusiasm than he’s felt in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he draws closer, he can see that it’s actually a large flat rock, and his heart starts to beat faster, because there’s someone sitting on it- an actual person.  He hasn’t seen anyone in so long, hasn’t had anyone to talk to in so long, and the prospect of some kind of interaction is so thrilling that it has him breaking into a jog to get there faster, in fear that this is just an illusion, a cruel trick of his failing mind, or that some disturbance in STEM might rearrange the environment and take this opportunity away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure is facing away from him, shoulders hunched, but in a few more steps, he recognizes the man’s suit and hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man startles, jumps to his feet, and whirls to face Sebastian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian already has his hand on his pistol, because his last interaction with this man wasn’t exactly friendly, but when he sees Stefano’s face, he hesitates.  Stefano’s hair still hides the right side completely, but his left eye is red and puffy, and his left cheek is streaked with tears.  All of his instincts are telling him there is no threat here, so he lowers his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is disbelief etched in every line of Stefano’s face, but as Sebastian watches it transforms into hope, then horror, then despair.  He only has a moment to process this before Stefano rushes at him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s chest and burying his face in his shirtfront.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It catches Sebastian off-guard, but there is still nothing threatening about Stefano’s behavior, and Sebastian’s arms come up instinctively to surround Stefano, to pull him close as he begins to tremble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he gasps between sobs.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano,” Sebastian says, trying to interrupt, but Stefano continues to murmur apologies as though he hasn’t even heard him.  He isn’t angry at Stefano- time and intervening events have cooled his rage- and he isn’t sure he could be angry at anyone who is sobbing his heart out and apologizing profusely to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano,” he tries again, rubbing Stefano’s back with one hand to try to get his attention, but Stefano only sobs harder and continues to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano, stop.  That’s enough,” he says firmly.  That seems to get through, because Stefano stops trying to speak and just clings to him, breath coming in short, ragged gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Sebastian continues.  “I’m here, and I’m going to listen to whatever you have to say.  Just take a minute and calm down, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano nods but doesn’t raise his head.  His arms are still locked tightly around Sebastian as his breathing gradually slows down.  When he finally releases Sebastian and takes a step back, he looks much more collected, though still visibly distressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sebastian says.  “I got that from what you said before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Stefano’s mouth twitches, and Sebastian feels unexpectedly warm at making him almost smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t seem to know what to say next, so Sebastian asks the first question on his mind.  “Didn’t I...I mean, weren’t you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dead?” Stefano replies, brushing his hair back into place.  “Yes, I thought so, but I am not sure anything dies here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sebastian prompts, “after we fought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I woke up here,” Stefano replies.  “Well, not here exactly, but somewhere in this place.”  He fixes Sebastian with an intense look, “And, Sebastian, after I woke up, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Stefano emphasizes the word makes Sebastian shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything,” Stefano says.  “From before Union, from in Union…”  This time Stefano shivers, reaching out to grab Sebastian’s arms.  “It was like watching a film, but I was starring in it.  I know…” He shakes his head, and tears are welling up in his eye again.  “I know what I did, but I don’t know why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian places his hands on Stefano’s shoulders.  “STEM- the system we’re in- it can...change people.  I don’t know if that’s what happened to you,” he offers.  He finds it a little hard to believe that STEM could be completely responsible for Stefano’s crimes, but Stefano does seem genuine in his remorse and bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano nods.  “Perhaps,” he says.  “I am still rather confused.  Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Sebastian says with a faint smile, “but it’s probably going to take some time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspect we have that in abundance,” says Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s sit down,” Sebastian suggests.  “I think we have a lot to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12- Broken Bones (Negative Space)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: injury (but presented in a light-hearted fashion)</p>
<p>Universe: Negative Space (If you haven't read it, all you need to know is that Seb, Stefano, and Lily are living together post-STEM.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is washing the coffee pot, a job Sebastian seems to consider unnecessary, when he hears an ominous thump in the backyard.  This, coupled with the fact that Sebastian walked by the window with a ladder fifteen minutes ago saying he was going to clean the gutters, is cause for alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano sets the coffee pot down, shuts off the water, and heads for the back door.  It only takes one step outside to confirm his suspicion.  Sebastian is lying on his side on the ground next to the ladder, a grimace on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”  Stefano jogs the few steps to Sebastian’s side, kneeling down on the ground beside him and cautiously placing a hand on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Sebastian says immediately, though his voice sounds strained.  “Just got the wind knocked out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Stefano says, trying to keep the skeptical tone out of his voice.  Sebastian’s definition of ‘okay’ is very different from his- and probably everyone else’s too.  “And did you or did you not just fall off a ladder?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes,” Sebastian answers, “but just a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano sighs, rubbing Sebastian’s back as he asks, “And how exactly does one fall off a ladder ‘a little bit’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a very controlled fall,” Sebastian says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano raises an eyebrow.  He would point out that Sebastian is still on the ground and that his face suggests he is in pain, but Sebastian can be particularly obstinate in this kind of situation, so he holds his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m definitely fine though,” Sebastian says unprompted, and Stefano has to restrain himself from rolling his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All the same,” Stefano says, “I think perhaps we should leave the gutters for another day.”  He looks up at the cloudless blue sky.  “It looks like it might rain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Sebastian replies a little too quickly.  “Good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some help getting back into the house?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got it,” Sebastian says, “though could you maybe hang around for moral support?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Moral support’ turns out to entail watching Sebastian struggle painfully into a sitting position while refusing offers of assistance, then grabbing him by the arms and pulling him up off the ground while he tries to avoid putting any weight on his left leg, then draping Sebastian’s arm over his shoulder and supporting him as he hobbles into the house and collapses onto the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be fruitless to try to convince you to go to the emergency room,” Stefano says casually as he wedges some pillows behind Sebastian so he can lean back more comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it would,” Sebastian agrees, “because this isn’t an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano tries a more direct approach.  “I think your ankle may be broken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian says, looking as though he hasn’t even considered this possibility until now.  “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano begins to list off the reasons on his fingers.  “You fell off a ladder.  You cannot put weight on it.  You seem to be in pain.  You-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I get it,” Sebastian says.  “But it’s definitely not broken.  I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take a look at it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are you a doctor now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you let a real doctor look at it?” Stefano shoots back, because frankly, that’s the option he would prefer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian says.  “I wouldn’t waste their time with this.  It’s just bruised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano heaves a sigh, because this is playing out exactly the way he expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should take your shoe off,” he says, “so your foot doesn’t swell up inside it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Sebastian says.  “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Stefano does roll his eye, but as he goes back to washing dishes, he catches Sebastian surreptitiously trying to remove his shoe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to be on the safe side,” Sebastian says when he and Stefano make eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Dad need to go to the hospital?” Lily asks Stefano after dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Undoubtedly,” Stefano says, “but you know how he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lily says, grabbing her backpack and heading upstairs to do her homework.  “He’ll wait until he’s mostly dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a chuckle out of Stefano, because ‘mostly dead’ is an accurate description of the condition Sebastian would have to be in to consider going to a hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that!” calls Sebastian from the other room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s discomfort becomes even more apparent when the two of them have settled down on the couch to watch TV.  Stefano scoots over to lean against Sebastian, the way he usually does, but this time Sebastian tenses up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian says quickly.  “Maybe I just don’t feel like being affectionate right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano turns to look Sebastian in the face, because he has never known Sebastian to reject physical contact.  “Is that really what you want?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is silent for a moment, and Stefano can almost see his mind working furiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it because your leg is still hurting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sebastian says after another pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it possible that it requires medical attention?” Stefano prompts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...yeah, it’s possible,” Sebastian says, looking a little sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you allow me to drive you to the hospital now?” Stefano asks, relieved that they may finally be getting somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t leave now,” Sebastian says.  “Lily might need help with her homework.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” yells Lily from upstairs.  “Go to the hospital!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is trying to preserve his serious expression, but the corner of his mouth is threatening to turn up.  “Guess I can’t argue with that,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the nurse wheels Sebastian back to Stefano a few hours later, his left ankle is splinted and wrapped up in bandages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They said I’m supposed to come back and get a cast after the swelling goes down,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano nods.  “And will you be requiring ‘moral support’ to get to the car?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian smiles.  “Yeah,” he says.  “I think I’m going to need moral support for at least a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13- Breathe In Breathe Out/Oxygen Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: PTSD, grief, false memories of child death (with happy ending), medical situation</p>
<p>Universe: AU, any post-STEM universe where Seb, Stefano, and Lily live together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about your ex-boyfriend,” Sebastian says.  His hands are moving of their own accord, taking out his notebook and pencil even as his eyes stay focused on the witness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s displaying all the typical signs of stress, shoulders hunched, facial muscles tight, eyes darting back and forth as she starts to tell Sebastian about her ex.  It’s probably because her house just burned down, though of course it’s always possible she’s hiding something.  Sebastian jots down the highlights of her story, nodding along as he wonders why the arson investigation squad is so shorthanded right now and how he got roped into covering this case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you saw him before-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind shifts, a very distinctive smell hits his nose, and he’s miles away, in another front yard, in another lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in.  Breathe out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air is heavy, and it smells of dampness, of burning, of some kind of chemical.  It makes his head swim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wall in front of him should be familiar.  It’s the front wall of his house, after all, but now it’s almost unrecognizable, surface charred black and windows broken, siding and insulation blended together into a soggy mess.  His head tips slowly back as his eyes move up the structure.  Most of the roof is caved in, but he doesn’t even make it that far.  His gaze locks onto one window on the front of the house- Lily’s window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feet carry him to the front door.  He knows she’s not up there, knows he can’t save her, knows he can’t change anything, but he has to look.  He has to see for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps over the threshold, and a strong hand closes on his upper arm.  He turns to see one of Krimson City’s firefighters, though the turnout gear, helmet, and mask makes it impossible for him to tell who it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go in there,” the firefighter tells him.  “The structure’s unstable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in.  Breathe out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of the flowers in the funeral home is sickly sweet, and it’s actually turning his stomach the longer he stands here.  He has shaken hands with so many people he can’t feel his hands anymore.  He has heard so many condolences his ears are buzzing with thick, wordless static.  He is numb, turned off, sleepwalking through this day, because it’s a day he never believed he would see.  No parent expects to outlive their child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Myra is beside him, and he has to hope she’s doing a better job than he is.  There are words coming out of his mouth, but he doesn’t know what he’s saying or who he’s talking to, and it doesn’t matter anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His throat is tight, and his mouth is dry, and he is looking anywhere but at the little coffin beside him.  He didn’t even know they made coffins for children.  Until today, he’d had no reason to even think about it.  He can’t even think about it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Myra is taking his hand.  Myra is speaking, and Sebastian struggles to make sense of her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian, we have to go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he does look at the coffin.  He shakes his head mutely, resists Myra’s attempts to lead him away, because all that is left of his little girl is inside that coffin, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to leave her alone.  He wasn’t there for her when she needed him, but he is here now.  He is here when it’s too late to matter, and his chest aches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in.  Breathe out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Lily’s voice, and his first thought is that this is some cruel trick.  His daughter is dead.  He buried her years ago, and no amount of wishful thinking can bring her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he can hear her.  He may not have always been there when he should have.  He may have spent too much time at work and not enough with his family.  He may not have been there when Lily needed him, but he is listening now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, let your father be for a little while.  He needs his rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second voice is familiar too, and it brings back a flood of memories- of Union and Mobius and the events that have happened since, of his home and his family.  His heart beats with excitement, and his lungs fill up with air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in.  Breathe out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hospital room swims into focus around him as he opens his eyes.  It’s lit only by a small lamp beside his bed and quiet except for the steady beeping of some machine.  He tries to turn his head, but finds there’s something fitted over his nose and mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Lily squeals in excitement as she throws her arms around him.  “Dad, you’re okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian reaches up to take hold of the oxygen mask and pull it off, because now it’s blocking his view of Lily, and that’s unacceptable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetie,” he says, “I’m okay.”  His voice is hoarse, as though he hasn’t spoken in a long time, but even so he can’t keep from smiling broadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily is hugging him, and Sebastian hugs her back, relief coursing through him as the nightmares, the false memories of her death begin to recede.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano steps into his field of vision, and that makes his smile grow even bigger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sebastian says, reaching out a hand to Stefano, who takes it and gives it a squeeze.  “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can tell us,” Stefano says.  He looks quite relieved himself.  “Your partner called and said you collapsed on-scene at an arson investigation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian has serious doubts that he can explain what happened, but thankfully Lily speaks up at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re working too much,” she says, and Sebastian wonders if she realizes how much she sounds like her mother.  “You need some time off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian hugs her tightly and pulls Stefano in for a hug as well.  “You just might be right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14- Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: blood, injury, explicit language</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p>
<p>Inspired by: shikix (on Tumblr), who requested badly wounded Stefano and Sebastian fighting a harbinger and starting to realize they have feelings for each other.  Thanks so much for the suggestion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Stefano pauses in the middle of the Union business district to photograph a pile of corpses, Sebastian can’t help but wonder whether this new partnership is really working out.  Sebastian is focused on getting closer to Theodore, on finding Lily, whereas Stefano seems to be easily distracted from their mission by things that he claims have artistic merit.  On top of that, Sebastian is always a little apprehensive that the corpse piles are going to spawn more of those laughing, chainsaw-armed monsters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s worse, their progress is already impeded by injuries Sebastian sustained fighting Theodore’s fire disciples.  Those things may not be very smart, but they hit hard, and in addition to bleeding wounds and blunt trauma, Sebastian is pretty sure he’s nursing at least a few broken ribs.  A syringe or a safehouse would be very welcome right about now, but it doesn’t seem like they’re going to have that kind of luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, despite his injuries, Sebastian is still moving faster than Stefano, who has come to a complete stop once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sebastian calls across the street to where Stefano is peering through the lens of his camera.  “We don’t have time for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t catch Stefano’s response.  Booted feet are pounding against the pavement, and a harbinger he hadn’t even seen is thundering toward them, bellowing something about being cleansed by fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run!” shouts Sebastian, who has seen the damage the harbingers can do and has no intention of sticking around to let this one ‘cleanse’ him.  He dives out of the way just as the spray of the harbinger’s flamethrower cuts through the air behind him, but the instant he hits the ground, pain flares up in his chest, like a knife is piercing his body.  The air is forced from his lungs in one big rush, and he can’t catch his breath, can’t make his lungs expand again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His limbs don’t want to support him, and the most he can do is roll over onto his back.  The harbinger is painting the air between them with its flamethrower, and the blaze is so close he can feel the heat, so close it feels like the skin on his face and hands is melting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The harbinger starts to advance again, and Sebastian raises his arm to shield his face, for all the good that’s going to do against a fucking flamethrower, but then there is a flash of blue light, and everything is suddenly, eerily still.  He lowers his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The harbinger is trapped in one of Stefano’s blue boxes- the time-slowing ones he makes with his camera, and it is very nearly frozen in place.  Sebastian stares at it in awe for a moment before he hears Stefano’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just stare at it!  Do something!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian snaps back to reality, because of course Stefano is right.  He grabs his pistol, takes aim at the harbinger’s face, and fires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One, two, three shots before the blue box breaks and the harbinger staggers, looking a little stunned.  It wheels around, focusing in on Stefano, who Sebastian realizes belatedly is much too close for safety.  The harbinger raises its flamethrower and swings it in a wide arc, catching Stefano in the face with the barrel and knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s heart is pounding and the adrenaline rush hits him hard.  He needs to take this thing out, and he needs to do it fast.  He doesn’t question why he’s suddenly so concerned with Stefano’s safety; there’s no time for that.  With a grunt of pain, he yanks his rifle off his back and shoulders it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The harbinger is looming over Stefano now, and in a flash of inspiration, Sebastian takes aim at the gas tank on its back and squeezes off a round.  The tank bursts into flames, and Sebastian feels a tremendous sense of satisfaction as the harbinger flails around with its robe on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the monster is a lot more resilient than Sebastian expected, because it recovers within a few seconds, and races back toward him, bellowing with rage.  Sebastian braces himself for impact, but the blue flash of Stefano’s camera goes off again, and once more the harbinger is frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Sebastian is ready.  He takes aim at the monster’s head with his rifle and fires once, then again.  In slow motion, the harbinger sways on its feet, and when the blue box breaks this time, it drops to its knees, then falls face-first onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sebastian groans, letting his rifle fall to the pavement beside him as he collapses backward, chest heaving.  Every breath hurts, every movement sets off a new spark of pain, but at least he is breathing and at least he is moving.  That was too god damn close, and he probably wouldn’t have survived if not for…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raises his head.  “Stefano?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m here,” Stefano says, stumbling over to Sebastian before sinking heavily to the ground beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Stefano says, raising a hand to touch his forehead, where blood is already running out of a deep gash.  He looks at the blood on his fingers and frowns.  “Or perhaps not.  What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better,” Sebastian says with a grimace.  Then, because he feels like he needs to get it out in the open, he adds, “but I’d probably be in a lot worse shape if you hadn’t helped me out.”  He makes an effort to put on a smile, and finds it isn’t as hard as he expected.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” Stefano says, looking a little more smug than anyone with a head wound should be able to.  “You know, you might just turn out to be a worthwhile ally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian tries to keep a straight face, but a smile is tugging on the corners of his mouth.  He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s certain Stefano is a worthwhile ally and possibly a lot more...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15- Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Explicit language, choking, violence between Sebastian and Stefano</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t pick up on it right away, but Sebastian’s behavior starts to change the moment they enter Theodore’s stronghold.  To be fair, in the short time he has known Sebastian, Stefano has found him to be a little rough around the edges, a bit lacking in social graces, but this is different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It starts with little things- a terse response or even a complete failure to acknowledge Stefano when he makes a comment.  Sebastian has been brusque before, but usually his good nature shines through.  That much was obvious to Stefano even when Sebastian was trying to kill him.  This Sebastian is something else entirely- cold, distant, uncaring- and it all comes to a head when Stefano asks a simple question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian wheels around, eyes blazing with a fire Stefano has never seen in them before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian snaps.  “Why the hell would you even ask me that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano chooses his words carefully.  “You seem to be in a rather dark mood since we arrived here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why the fuck are you so concerned about my mood?” Sebastian shoots back, taking a step toward Stefano.  His shoulders are squared, and he is leaning forward slightly in a stance that is unmistakably aggressive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano reflexively steps back, eyeing Sebastian with trepidation, because he is not acting like himself at all.  Stefano’s voice is calm and measured when he responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we are working together, and because-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian cuts him off.  “Well maybe that was a mistake,” he says.  “You’ve done nothing but slow me down this whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s words hit Stefano like a slap in the face, especially because he feels like he has been contributing significantly to their efforts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ,” he says, but Sebastian is already taking another step forward and he is taking another step back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to help me at all, do you?” Sebastian asks, his voice dropping to a growl.  “You just need me to protect you now that you’ve lost your powers.  And once you’ve got them back, you’re not going to need me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts- actually hurts- to hear these words from Sebastian.  It’s a strange kind of pain, like something in his chest is tearing apart, and he swallows hard, tries to collect himself before he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian, I don’t know what made you decide this, but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Sebastian snaps.  “I don’t need any more of that psycho-babble.  I got enough of that from Hoffman, and who are you to say anything about my mood.  You’re a psychopath.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rage flares up inside Stefano at that, because he too has read Hoffman’s report, and she is dead wrong.  “I am most certainly not,” he replies firmly, “and I would think you of all people would know that by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian steps forward again.  Stefano tries to back up to maintain the distance between them, but finds a rough stone wall behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s voice takes on a mocking tone.  “You don’t even have any feelings.  You’re just in this to save your own skin and go back to making your pathetic, uninspired art.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is in fact having feelings, such significant ones that he doesn’t even react to the comment about his art, though it cuts him as deeply as the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that is truly what you believe,” he says, drawing himself up to his full height and staring Sebastian down, “then you and I have nothing left to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” growls Sebastian, “because I’m done talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lunges forward, and his hands close around Stefano’s throat before Stefano even has time to react.  Sebastian’s grip is painfully tight, and Stefano struggles to draw breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian,” he hisses.  “This isn’t you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Sebastian snarls, face inches from Stefano’s.  “You don’t know me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, and this isn’t you,” Stefano insists, because even in the short time they’ve been working together, he has seen enough of Sebastian to know what kind of man he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian gives a wordless cry of rage and shoves Stefano harder against the wall.  His grip is getting tighter, and Stefano is beginning to see stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do this,” he gasps.  “We have to work together.  We have to rescue Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily?” Sebastian says, voice flat and sounding almost confused.  His grip on Stefano’s throat loosens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stefano says, heartened by Sebastian’s response.  “Lily.  Remember, Sebastian, we were all going to get out of here together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Together,” Sebastian murmurs, realization slowly dawning on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, he releases Stefano and staggers backward, as Stefano slides down the wall, knees weak with relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...what…?”  Sebastian fumbles with words for a moment before he drops to his hands and knees in front of Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano!” he says, face a mask of anguish now.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what just happened.”  He crawls forward, reaching out a hand to brush the side of Stefano’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Sebastian is acting much more like himself now, Stefano reflexively flinches away from his hand.  Sebastian looks devastated.  “I’m so sorry,” he repeats.  “Are you alright?  Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The abrupt change in Sebastian jogs Stefano’s memory, and there is a little spark of understanding his mind, which grows the more he thinks about the interaction they just had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Stefano replies, “Not much, at least, but I suspect Theodore was inside your head just now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what it was?” asks Sebastian.  “How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he did the same thing to me,” Stefano says.  “That is how he operates.  If he cannot get his way with more subtle suggestions, he simply takes over your mind and body for his own purposes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sebastian breathes.  “Can we fight it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Stefano says.  “If we work together and we are vigilant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sebastian says.  “You look out for my mind, and I’ll look out for yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano smiles, because this sounds much more like the Sebastian he knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16- Forced to Beg/Shoot the Hostage (Soft Focus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: rape/noncon, prostitution (referenced), drug use (referenced), threats, violence, guns, abusive relationship, explicit language, explicit sexual content</p>
<p>Universe: Soft Focus, but if you haven't read it, all you really need to know to understand this story is that Slade is Stefano's pimp and drug dealer, Riker works for Slade, and both of them are terrible people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker’s voice is like a bucket of ice-water being dumped over Stefano’s head.  It jolts him instantly out of the pleasant haze he’s been lulled into by the drugs and the warmth of Sebastian’s body.  He sits bolt upright, already bracing himself for whatever Riker is going to do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Riker doesn’t disappoint.  One hand fists itself in Stefano’s hair, while the other probes his eye socket, his mouth, then moves even lower down his body so that Riker can roughly thrust his fingers inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano hisses in discomfort.  He and Sebastian have only been lying here together, but the client he saw before that was not particularly careful, and he still feels raw, damaged, and the way Riker examines him always makes him feel like an object.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been doing all this time?” snaps Riker, yanking his fingers out and jerking up on Stefano’s hair.  “If he hasn’t been fucking you, what the hell have you two been doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Stefano says.  “He just fell asleep right after I came in.”  It’s true for the most part, and he’s definitely not going to tell Riker about the way Sebastian holds him, the way he speaks so kindly, the way he touches him so gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker releases his hair.  “Get out of the way,” he commands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano climbs over Sebastian, sitting on the other side of the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his back against the wall.  Sebastian doesn’t stir, and that worries Stefano a little bit.  Sometimes his clients have bad reactions to the drugs.  He’s even seen one or two die right here in the house, and he doesn’t want that to happen to Sebastian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker is leaning over Sebastian, apparently scrutinizing him.  He straightens up with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see what’s so special about him,” he growls, “and he seems to be able to distract you from your duties.  I’m not so sure I shouldn’t just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Stefano shouts in alarm, because Riker has drawn his pistol and pressed the barrel against Sebastian’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker smiles in a way that makes Stefano’s stomach turn, and Stefano realizes his mistake too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Riker says, his grin getting even more malicious.  “Maybe there is something special about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s breath is coming hard and fast.  His heart is pounding, and he can’t tell if it’s the drugs or adrenaline or some combination of the two, but he is acutely aware of every hair on his body standing on end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he gasps.  “No, there’s nothing special about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Riker says.  “Then you can’t give me any reason why I shouldn’t blow him away right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s mind is working furiously.  “Slade would be angry,” he says.  “He handpicked him.  He wouldn’t want you to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”  Riker cuts him off.  “Slade doesn’t care about the subjects and you know it.  No, I want you to tell me why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want me to shoot him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano swallows hard.  It’s a trap.  He’s certain of that.  It’s one of Riker’s favorite games to give him the illusion of choice, to put him in a situation where he has some kind of agency, but where any course of action he takes will result in punishment.  Here, if he admits his fondness for Sebastian, Riker will use it as an excuse to punish him later, but if he pretends to be uninterested, Riker may actually kill Sebastian.  Stefano has seen it happen with other clients Riker dislikes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an obvious choice for him though.  Even if he is going to suffer either way, he can at least buy Sebastian some time.  He glances down at the man who is still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the gun pointed at his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to kill him,” Stefano says.  “He’s a good man.  He hasn’t done anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker laughs.  “Of course he hasn’t.  None of our clients have.  And how would you even know what a good man is?  You’re here to service the customers, not get to know them.  You’re just a nice, warm hole for them to fill up over and over again, until you’re all used up and not worth anything to them anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words hardly have any meaning for Stefano at this point.  He’s heard them so many times over the years.  He knows how Riker sees him, and he knows his place.  It’s not worth pointing out that Sebastian would never make him feel that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Riker continues, voice low and dangerous.  “What is it about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano pauses for a moment, considering how to phrase his response, and Riker pushes the barrel of the gun harder against Sebastian’s head, jostling it on the pillow.  “Tell me, or he dies,” he says with a sickening smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s eye is locked on to Sebastian’s face, afraid now that he’s going to wake up in the middle of this, which would not go well for any of them.  He takes a deep breath.  “He is kind to me,” he says finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker laughs again, and the sound grates on Stefano’s ears.  “Oh, another one of those?  Is he your white knight, going to save you from all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano bites his lip.  He has no illusions that Sebastian, or anyone else, can rescue him from this life.  His only hope of escape is an accidental overdose or for Riker to become angry enough to actually kill him, but he is sure Sebastian might see himself the way Riker is describing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he says, so softly that he isn’t even sure Riker can hear him anymore, “but he makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riker smiles triumphantly, pulling his gun back and holstering it.  “There now,” he says.  “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano shakes his head.  The hard part is going to come later, when he’s alone in his room, and Sebastian isn’t there to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17- Blackmail (Soft Focus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: prostitution (referenced), drug use (referenced), canonical character death (referenced), threats, explicit language, nsfw</p><p>Universe: Soft Focus (before the main story starts)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t make it in prison,” Slade says with a smirk, as though he is savoring the idea.  “A pretty thing like you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano barely hears him.  His heart is beating so hard and so fast the sound of the blood rushing through his veins fills his ears.  His hands are trembling in his lap, and he presses them tightly together to steady them.  His foot taps on the passenger floorboard of Slade’s SUV, and he is starting straight out the windshield, watching the rain come down in sheets by the light of the street lamps that line the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning flashes, and the answering crack of thunder makes him jump halfway out of his seat.  Slade seems mildly amused, but doesn’t comment, and Stefano does his best to compose himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do to convince you to keep my secret?” he asks.  He manages to keep his voice from shaking, but only just.  “I can pay you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a lie.  Stefano has very little money to his name and only a few possessions.  A career in photography may be artistically satisfying, but it is not especially lucrative, and he spent most of his savings moving to Krimson City from Florence and setting up his studio, but Slade doesn’t know that, and if they can agree on a price, Stefano will find a way to get the money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s only twenty-six years old.  He’s not ready to give up his freedom, not ready to give up his life because of an accident- a tragic accident, but an accident nonetheless.  It still makes him sick to think about it.  Emily was his friend and model, and he still isn’t sure exactly what happened but he knows she is dead and he is responsible.  And Slade is right- he won’t make it in prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano turns to look at Slade, who smirks again, and the expression on his face makes Stefano’s stomach flip over.  He can tell Slade isn’t making this up as he goes along.  Slade has a plan, and Stefano is playing right into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re going to pay me alright,” Slade says.  “Just not the way you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano swallows, his mouth suddenly very dry, but he has no other options.  Slade saw Emily’s body.  Slade knows what he has done, and now he has to pay the price.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightning flashes again, and even though he is bracing himself for the thunder, he can’t suppress a flinch when it comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ, you’re jumpy,” Slade says.  “Even for a guy who just committed murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s wrong, but Stefano doesn’t bother to correct him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I run a business of sorts,” Slade continues, “dealing in contraband...intoxicating substances mostly, but my clients also require certain...services while they’re at my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the words Slade is speaking didn’t tip Stefano off to what he is talking about, the way he is leering at Stefano definitely would.  Stefano unconsciously crosses his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an attractive man,” Slade continues, looking Stefano up and down.  “You’re still young enough, in good shape, and your accent’s exotic- people like that.”  His gaze leaves a cold feeling on Stefano’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not have any experience in that sort of thing,” Stefano says, keeping his eyes fixed on the dashboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?  Fucking for money?” Slade asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade lets out a harsh bark of laughter.  “Don’t tell me- wait, you seriously mean you don’t have experience fucking at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano’s cheeks are burning hot as Slade laughs again and pounds the steering wheel in apparent triumph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s even better,” he says.  “People pay top dollar for a tight, virgin hole like that.  I knew there was a reason I ran into you out here tonight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t respond.  What Slade sees as a stroke of good fortune is either Stefano’s terrible luck or some sort of divine punishment.  After the accident at his studio, he spent days trying to figure out what to do about Emily, before opting to transport her body to Krimson Park in the dead of night.  He assumed he would be able to leave her here uninterrupted, but he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Slade says, reaching over to squeeze Stefano’s thigh.  Stefano isn’t sure whether it’s intended to be encouraging or threatening, but it makes his stomach lurch.  “We’ll teach you everything you need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade’s hand lingers, working its way closer to Stefano’s groin as Stefano leans back in his seat in a fruitless effort to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what-”  Stefano’s voice falters.  “And what if I refuse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade’s hand stops moving, but it stays planted on Stefano’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll call up my buddy at the police station and tell him everything I saw out here tonight,” Slade says.  “And you can offer up that pretty little ass of yours in the State Pen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano is silent for a moment, during which Slade goes back to massaging his thigh in a way that makes him want to crawl out of his own skin.  What Slade is proposing sickens him.  Even if he is a stranger to relationships, he always imagined if he did engage in physical intimacy, it would be with someone he cared for and trusted, but he did take a life, even if it was unintentional, and perhaps this is his punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath.  Slade is proposing a transaction, nothing more- his service for his freedom.  He can choose to accept that proposal or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he says, voice sounding much stronger than he feels, “I accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Slade says, giving his leg a final squeeze and releasing him to turn the key in the ignition of his vehicle.  “Let’s get you back to the house.  I’ve got some guys who would love to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm rages on as Slade’s SUV pulls out of the parking lot, and Stefano begins to contemplate what freedom is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18- Paranoia (Catalyst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Universe: Catalyst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano finds Sebastian standing at the front window, which isn’t unusual in itself.  What is troubling is Sebastian’s intense stare and the lines of worry etched into his face.  Stefano has been seeing those lines more and more lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to stand next to Sebastian, who gives no indication he is aware of Stefano’s presence.  Sebastian is rigid, unmoving, a cold cup of coffee in one hand and today’s folded newspaper in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?” Stefano says cautiously.  “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sebastian says without looking at him.  “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that very much,” Stefano says, taking a half step closer and wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian drops the newspaper to the ground so he can put an arm around Stefano as well, pulling him close.  He takes a deep breath, and when he lets it out, Stefano can feel some of the tension going out of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says.  “I know I haven’t exactly been myself lately.  It’s just that there’s so much going on at work and- There!”  He snaps to attention again and lets go of Stefano to point at something outside their front window.  “That car has been past here four times in the last hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano’s eye follows Sebastian’s hand to see a very nondescript sedan passing their house, which confirms everything he has been dreading.  It’s not the car that worries him; it’s Sebastian, and this is a conversation they’ve had many times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian, do you really think Mobius is coming after us in a dented Honda Civic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian sighs deeply.  “I don’t know,” he says, turning away from the window to face Stefano.  “I really don’t.  I mean, I know how stupid it sounds, but I can’t help worrying sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worrying is one thing,” Stefano replies.  “This is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, because when Sebastian starts to stand by the window, when he starts to keep track of all the vehicles coming and going, when he starts to catalog every person who so much as looks at them when they are out shopping, Stefano remembers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...this is too much like that time on the road,” he finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sebastian says warmly, setting down his coffee mug on the window sill and reaching for Stefano with both arms to pull him into a hug.  “This isn’t like that.  That’s never going to happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want it to happen again,” Stefano says, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist, “and I don’t either, but when you start acting like this, I’m afraid-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”  Sebastian cuts him off.  “You don’t have to be afraid of me.  I’d never hurt you or Lily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano takes a deep breath, because this is going to be hard to say, but Sebastian needs to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not intentionally,” he says.  Sebastian tenses in his arms, but he pushes on.  “But you did come very close to hurting us before when you were trying to get away from that other car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to protect all of us from Mobius,” Sebastian says, but even he doesn’t sound entirely convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no Mobius then,” Stefano says, “and there is no Mobius now.  Kidman made sure of that.  She would tell us if something had changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t speak, so Stefano tries a different approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a rational man,” he begins.  He’s playing a little to Sebastian’s ego, because Sebastian likes to think he’s a rational man.  In reality, he’s much more driven by his instincts and his emotions, which is how they ended up with this problem in the first place, but appealing to those isn’t going to help solve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose you are investigating a case, and you develop a theory about it.  What would you do next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian hesitates, and for a moment Stefano thinks he’s not going to play along, but then he says, “I’d look for evidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you look only for evidence that supports your theory of the case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian replies.  “I’d look for any evidence that was relevant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if, in the course of your investigation, you realized your theory was no longer supported by the evidence, what would you do then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’d have to change my theory,” Sebastian replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would,” Stefano says, “and that is what I am trying to tell you now.  What evidence do you have that Mobius is watching us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian heaves a sigh, letting his head drop forward to rest on Stefano’s shoulder.  “I see what you mean,” he says.  “And I don’t have any evidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means…?” Stefano prompts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for a different theory,” Sebastian finishes.  He turns his head to press a long, slow kiss to Stefano’s cheek.  “But you know you’re never going to stop me from trying to protect you and Lily, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Stefano says, because Sebastian’s protective nature is one of the things Stefano loves about him, provided he doesn’t get carried away.  “But I hope you will focus more of your energy on protecting us from actual threats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano shrugs.  “Expired milk, pointless small talk, the neighbor’s yappy little dog…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian laughs, and the low rumble of it close to his ear makes Stefano shiver with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess after STEM, it’s a little hard to adjust to a less exciting life,” Sebastian says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until Lily’s old enough to start dating,” Stefano replies.  “You’ll get plenty of excitement then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Sebastian groans.  “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses Stefano’s cheek again, and Stefano leans into him, enjoying the way their bodies mold together, the way Sebastian’s beard rubs against his skin, the way Sebastian’s arms encircle him so comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this probably isn’t going to change overnight,” Sebastian says, suddenly serious again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Stefano replies, “but please promise you will keep talking to me about it.  We are in this together after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel Sebastian’s smile against his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19- Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: break-up, unrequited love, pining</p>
<p>Universe: AU post-STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s voice comes through the phone line clear and crisp, and already Sebastian’s heart is beating faster.  It shouldn’t have so much power over him, but he’s given up trying to convince himself of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano,” he says, striving to keep his tone casual.  “How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, thank you,” Stefano replies.  “And how are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Still in love with you’, he wants to say, but of course he won’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true.  It will probably be true for a while, and maybe Stefano even knows it as well, but it doesn’t do either one of them any good for him to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he says aloud.  “Work’s crazy, but it’s definitely keeping me busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you and your work,” Stefano says.  “I suppose you have job security, but at what cost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cost doesn’t matter.  Ever since he’s sobered up, his job is his vice, his distraction, his drug of choice.  When his mind is busy, he cannot think of Stefano.  When his hands are busy, he cannot long to be holding Stefano.  And when he is not busy, he does both of those things far too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sanity, maybe,” Sebastian says.  Stefano chuckles, and Sebastian’s heart soars.  It’s a stupid little thing, but it feels so good to know he can still make Stefano laugh.  “What about you?  How’s the art coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he sounds stupid asking something like that, but he knows too little about art and the career of an artist to ask an intelligent question.  He wishes he’d been able to stay with Stefano long enough to learn more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been rather busy as well,” Stefano replies.  “I have a new exhibit opening next week at the gallery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Sebastian says, his enthusiasm for Stefano’s success overcoming his complete lack of understanding.  “I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Stefano says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a short awkward pause before Sebastian speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Florence?” he asks.  “Do you like being back there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian himself is ambivalent about Florence, but he’s ambivalent about every place he’s ever lived.  None of them has ever felt like home, and he expects nowhere ever will.  He measures his home by people, not places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is lovely here,” Stefano says.  “Almost as though I never left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano speaks about leaving Florence with regret, and Sebastian wonders if Stefano feels the same way about leaving him.  He’ll probably never know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not...uh...you’re not too lonely over there, are you?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not even sure what he wants to hear.  Obviously it would hurt to know Stefano is seeing someone else, but it doesn’t feel much better to think Stefano would rather be alone than with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Stefano replies.  “I have company when I need it, but I am quite content to be on my own most of the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Sebastian says, unable to formulate a coherent response.  “That’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t tell whether Stefano is telling the truth or trying to spare his feelings, but it makes his chest ache a little to imagine Stefano being alone in Florence, no matter how happy he says he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian has to think about that one for a moment.  His mind has been wandering, and at first he isn’t sure what Stefano is referring to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  Oh, am I lonely?  Is that what you’re asking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is.  He is desperately, cripplingly lonely, but it won’t do either one of them any good for him to say so.  His house is empty, and his heart is empty, but he puts on a brave face- or a brave voice- and answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m alright.  I don’t really have time for anything besides work these days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Stefano says, and Sebastian can hear the concern in his voice.  “Are you sure you are not working too much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an odd thing to know Stefano still cares for him- a double-edged sword.  It sets off a tiny spark of hope each time, before he reminds himself that Stefano simply cares for him because he is a kind person, because they are friends, not because they will ever be anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like Myra,” Sebastian says, his throat getting a little tight as memories of both Myra and Stefano play back in his head.  “Yeah, I might be working too much, but I’ve got everything under control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t.  He is barely hanging on, but Stefano doesn’t need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Stefano says.  “I simply wanted to check in with you.”  He pauses.  “You know, you could call me sometimes as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian isn’t sure he could.  Every time he tries to pick up the phone, something stops him.  Maybe Stefano doesn’t actually want to hear from him.  Maybe this phone call will be the one where he won’t be able to keep up his façade.  Maybe they’ll be stuck in this conversational purgatory forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says.  “I’ll try.  I hope the gallery opening goes well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Stefano says.  “And please take care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to tell Stefano it doesn’t matter if he takes care of himself.  He wants to tell Stefano it’s none of his business anymore whether Sebastian takes care of himself or not.  But it won’t do either one of them any good for him to say those things, and he doesn’t want Stefano to worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” he replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll take care of himself, if only to make sure he’s here a little longer to talk to Stefano.  He may never understand what went wrong, why he wasn’t enough.  His chest may never stop aching when he talks to Stefano, but he’ll be here on the phone as long as Stefano will allow him, and his heart will probably be here even longer than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao, Sebastian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I love you,’ he wants to say, but instead he swallows hard, swallows his words and his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Stefano.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20- Field Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: blood, gore, body horror, eye trauma, a very loose definition of 'field medicine'</p><p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p><p>Inspired by: Anon request where during the final battle, Stefano is in pain because of his eye and Sebastian calms him by stroking his face.  Thanks for the suggestion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place where Stefano’s right eye used to be has ached for as long as he can remember.  Even after the initial round of treatments, when supposedly all the nerves in it should have been dead, he could feel it- a cold, open, raw place inside of his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Union, however, things were much improved.  Once he had the power of the Core, Stefano was able to fill his empty eye socket and magnify his powers more than he ever thought possible.  His camera eye is one of his greatest accomplishments, next to his beautiful Obscura of course, which is why it surprises him greatly when it begins to act up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he is pushing his power to its limits while fighting the Core’s father.  Sebastian has turned out to be much more resourceful- and much more resilient- than he first anticipated, and at first it is thrilling.  It has been quite a long time since Stefano has had a worthy adversary, and trading blows with Sebastian fills him with a rush of power and adrenaline that has long been missing from his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as the fight goes on and Sebastian dodges more and more of his attacks and even gets in a few solid hits on him, Stefano feels that power beginning to wane.  Of course, this is only a temporary problem.  He focuses his energy, taps into the power of the Core, and channels it straight into his greatest weapon, his camera eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can ever turn his new power on Sebastian, he can tell something is wrong.  The hardware inside his eye socket feels as though it is taking on a life of its own, expanding to fill the space inside his head and more, forcing its way outward, and when it runs out of room inside his skull it bursts forth in an explosion of blood and tissue that clings to his face in damp, veiny tendrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain is sharp, savage, white-hot inside his head as he presses his hand over the socket in hopes of controlling whatever strange side effect of his powers is causing him such distress.  He can feel the tendrils moving under his hand, squirming with a life of their own, but the pressure of his hand does nothing to alleviate the pain, and he cries out, dropping to his knees on the floor of the gallery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face is going to be torn apart.  He can feel it, can hear this ruthless parasite inside his head twisting and turning and stretching out farther and farther inside of him.  He leans forward, holding his head in both hands, moaning in pain as the pressure builds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It occurs to him that Sebastian will kill him now, that it would be very easy for Sebastian to kill him, impaired as he is.  His next thought is that it would be a mercy for Sebastian to do that if he is going to have to suffer through any more of this, and he hopes Sebastian will be kind enough to do it quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he does not expect is to feel Sebastian’s hand come to rest over his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Sebastian is asking, and Stefano might laugh at how easily Sebastian was distracted from trying to kill him if he wasn’t being ripped apart from the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to reply, but he is beyond words now, and the only thing that comes out is a low groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Sebastian says.  “Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Stefano finds his own hand being moved out of the way to be replaced by Sebastian’s.  He’s about to push Sebastian away from him in exasperation when he realizes that Sebastian’s hand on his face is actually making a difference.  The places where Sebastian is touching him no longer burn or ache, and the tendrils don’t seem to be fighting him as hard as they were before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that better?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stefano gasps out.  Then, “Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Sebastian says.  “I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers are moving up and down Stefano face from forehead to jawline, cautiously at first, but gaining confidence with every stroke.  They slip over and around and between the tendrils, gently caressing Stefano’s tortured flesh like a soothing balm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano leans into Sebastian’s hand.  He has absolutely no idea why or how this is working, but Sebastian’s touch is bringing him relief, and right now he is not going to question anything that takes him out of the excruciating pain of a few moments ago.  The parasite inside his head has gone still and quiet, calmed by Sebastian’s careful fingers, and Stefano is finally able to breathe normally again, to let his shoulders relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to yourself?” Sebastian murmurs as he works, fingers still brushing over Stefano’s face with infinite care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano shakes his head slightly, not enough to dislodge Sebastian’s hand, but enough, he hopes, to convey his feelings.  He doesn’t know who he is anymore, and he isn’t sure he ever did.  Even now, the fact that he is so undone simply by Sebastian’s gentle touch is bringing a lump to his throat.  He’s feeling more than he has in years, and all because of the kindness of a stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright,” Sebastian says, and Stefano realizes that there are tears leaking out of both eyes now, wetting the tendrils and Sebastian’s fingers, and making an even bigger mess of his face than was already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” he says through the tears.  “I have to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” Sebastian replies, continuing to stroke Stefano’s face tenderly.  “You don’t have to do anything.  Besides, I think we work much better together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano’s heart beats a little faster.  He has never considered working with a partner, but if Sebastian can keep his powers in check, can complement his abilities, he may have to rethink his position.  For the moment, he simply sighs deeply and leans into Sebastian’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21- Hypothermia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: none</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cold.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the only thought left in Sebastian’s mind, and he isn’t even sure he knows what the word means anymore, but it plays over and over again in his head like a broken record.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cold.  Cold.  Cold.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere in the distance, he can hear the haunting melody of the ghost woman, and he should be afraid, should be looking for somewhere to hide, but instead the sound soothes him.  There is no fear anymore, no struggle, no fight for survival.  There is only cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath hangs heavy in the air in front of him, and he has long since stopped shivering.  His body is numb, his mind peacefully blank.  He closes his eyes and lets himself drift, waiting for the cold to swallow him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sebastian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice is soft and musical and strangely enticing.  As much as he wants to sink down farther into the deep, dark cold all around him, he also wants to get closer to the voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sebastian, can you hear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can of course, but his tongue is frozen in his mouth, and his limbs are heavy, and his eyes are frozen shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sebastian.  Wake up.”  The voice is firm this time, and it leaves no room for disobedience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a great effort, he forces his eyes open, and the world swims into focus around him.  He is lying down in water, looking up at the ceiling.  His body is still cold, but it feels like it’s getting warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are,” the voice says, and Sebastian turns his head slightly to see Stefano next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whadyou want?” he slurs.  His brain is foggy, slowly turning over to process the information from his environment, but he has a sense that this man is not his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing at the moment,” Stefano replies, “though I am relieved you are conscious.  You were dangerously cold when I discovered you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound like me,” Sebastian says, tongue cooperating more this time, but mind still weighed down by the cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefano laughs, but it doesn’t sound like he’s mocking Sebastian.  “I assure you,” he says.  “You were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefano turns to begin doing something down by his feet, and Sebastian raises his head a little and finally realizes he’s in a bathtub.  Stefano is letting out some of the water and adding more from the tap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am in the bath?” Sebastian asks, starting to suspect that this may be just a very strange dream or the result of the STEM system suffering some kind of meltdown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I couldn’t very well give you a shower,” Stefano says as though this should be obvious.  “You couldn’t even stand up when I brought you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t make any sense, and Sebastian’s confusion must show on his face, because Stefano elaborates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get your body temperature back up, so I brought you back to my studio.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian’s mind is starting to put more pieces of the puzzle together, and Stefano’s behavior seems a little suspicious, because the last time they met, the two of them were definitely enemies.  He can’t quite work out why Stefano would be helping him now, but what he does know is that he is still very, very cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shivers.  The bathwater feels hot on his skin, but it’s not enough.  It’s not warming him fast enough, and on top of all of that, it has just dawned on him that he’s completely naked in front of Stefano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are my clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefano finishes adding more hot water to the tub and turns back to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sebastian, that should be the least of your worries right now, but I do have them.  We’ll get you dressed again when you’ve warmed up a little more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian is shivering even harder now, which doesn’t make sense, because he’s supposed to be getting warmer.  He feels like he’s read something about this once in a wilderness survival book- that shivering stops in the later stages of hypothermia- so maybe he is headed in the right direction after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers more now, remembers hiding from the ghost woman, remembers the cold and the dark and the whispers of his lost loved ones.  He could have stayed there in the void, could have become one of The Lost himself if Stefano hadn’t intervened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you help me?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must I have a reason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sebastian says without hesitation.  Stefano kidnapped his daughter and has tried to kill him more than once.  Sebastian trusts Stefano about as far as he can throw him, so he’d damn well better be prepared to explain what seems like an act of altruism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” Stefano says, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub and his chin on his folded hands.  “You interest me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian waits, but he says nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all?” Sebastian asks.  “Seems like a lot of trouble to go to for ‘interest’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefano shrugs.  “As it turns out, Union is much more exciting with you in it, and I am not ready to see you go.  And of course I would hate to miss the opportunity to sculpt you myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he says it makes Sebastian’s shivering intensify.  He doesn’t want to be sculpted by Stefano, but he would be lying if he said the artist didn’t intrigue him just a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you’ve already sculpted me enough for one day,” Sebastian says, gesturing to the cut under his left eye, the one made by Stefano’s knife when they met back at City Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefano smiles.  “Perhaps.  I have other plans for you, but we need to get you warmed up first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there a faster way to do this?” Sebastian complains.  “It’s taking forever.”  He’s still shivering, and even though he’s feeling more and more like himself with every passing minute, the cold lingers in his bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could try body heat,” Stefano says with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian can’t tell whether he’s joking or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22- Drugged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: explicit language, mind games</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of the white-hooded man stops Sebastian dead in his tracks, so quickly in fact that Stefano runs into his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-?” he starts to say before he steps out from behind Sebastian and spots Ruvik.  “Who is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian can only shake his head.  “Bad,” he mutters.  “This is bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d see you back here, Seb,” Ruvik says, voice as deep and rough as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian never thought he’d see Ruvik again either, in STEM or otherwise, and now his mind is reeling.  Is Ruvik as powerful as he was last time?  Is he in control of STEM again?  Is this actually Ruvik or is it some trick of his mind, some holdover memory being manifested by the system.  Either way, he can’t formulate a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not happy to see me?” Ruvik says with a smirk.  “Well, I guess that was too much to hope for.  We didn’t part on the best terms.”  There is a gleam in his eye that makes Sebastian’s stomach turn over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” he continues, “one would hope you’ll be a little more forthcoming with your new friend than you are with me.”  He nods at Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it’s time to tell the truth, Seb.  People lie all the time- to others and to themselves.  I’ve created a drug that makes lying nearly impossible, and it lowers inhibitions as well.  Even now, it’s being introduced into your bloodstream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Sebastian says.  “You don’t have that kind of power anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ruvik says with another smirk.  “I guess we’ll see if I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raises a hand to Sebastian, who reflexively recoils, remembering the way Ruvik attacked him in STEM the first time, but Ruvik simply blinks out of existence, leaving behind only a profound sense of unease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is frozen in place, holding his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you feel any different?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” snaps Sebastian, immediately on the defensive.  Stefano wouldn’t understand how he’s feeling.  Stefano isn’t the one having his mind invaded by Ruvik and his stupid science projects...except that Stefano is also a victim of Mobius and a victim of STEM, and maybe it’s not really fair for Sebastian to yell at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says.  “I guess I don’t know.  Look, let’s get out of here.  Ruvik’s really bad news.  He’s the one who built the first STEM system.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian starts to turn away, but Stefano speaks up again.  “Why did you really come into STEM a second time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian says, turning back to face Stefano, because this question came out of nowhere.  “Oh, I’m pretty sure he was bluffing.  There was no truth serum in STEM, at least not the first time around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why even mention that?” Stefano asks.  “Were you planning to lie to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian says quickly.  “I just- it just seemed like you wanted to try to take advantage of the situation to get a straight answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to take advantage of anyone,” Stefano replies, “but I do want a straight answer.  Why did you voluntarily enter STEM again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly what I told you before,” Sebastian says.  “To rescue my daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has told Stefano this before, more than once, but Stefano persists in looking for some other explanation, some self-interested motive.  Sebastian doesn’t know if Stefano doesn’t understand the bond between parent and child or if he is simply suspicious of any seemingly selfless act from anyone, but he seems to have an exceedingly hard time understanding this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, however, Stefano nods, looking thoughtful.  “I think the serum is working.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it is not,” Sebastian says, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  “Like I said, there is no serum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your greatest fear?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being alone,” Sebastian blurts out.  He is immediately taken aback, because he never made a conscious decision to answer the question.  The words sprang forth unbidden, and now he claps a hand over his mouth to make sure no others escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano looks entirely too pleased with himself, and Sebastian realizes just how much power Stefano has over him in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t-” he starts to say, but Stefano is already on to his next question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think of my Obscura?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrifying,” Sebastian replies.  “Really terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano smiles.  “She would be so happy to hear you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian rolls his eyes, because Stefano and his art are a little too much for him sometimes.  He hopes Stefano won’t ask him to review any more of his ‘masterpieces’ because Sebastian is afraid he’s going to answer those questions in a way that will more than likely get him stabbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, the question and answer game they’re playing is actually a little bit fun, and there’s a sense of relief now that he doesn’t have to decide whether to hold information back from Stefano or not.  He can’t lie, and he can’t hold back, so there is nothing for it but to answer and let the chips fall where they may.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any other burning questions?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one,” Stefano replies.  “What do you really think of me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t think.  He just answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a hell of a knife-fighter,” he replies.  “And you’ve got a great sense of humor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is going to stop there, but Stefano raises an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I guess you’re growing on me just a little bit,” he finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face flushes hot even as he says it, because he’s been making an effort to keep Stefano at arm’s length this whole time, but curse Ruvik and his stupid truth serum- now Stefano knows exactly how he feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano gives him a triumphant smile.  “You are growing on me as well,” he says.  “Now, do you suppose there really was a truth serum, or are you just extraordinarily gullible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian shakes his head, vowing to be a little more careful around Stefano in the future.  “We’ll probably never know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23- Exhaustion/Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: explicit language</p>
<p>Universe: AU, post-STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The streets are cold and empty this time of night, and Stefano pulls his coat more tightly around him as the wind starts to pick up.  It’s a terrible night to be out.  Anyone in their right mind would be in bed, and Stefano is sure there are people sleeping contentedly in each house he passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyelid feels heavy, pulled down by the weight of the things he has seen, by the long days and late nights.  If he sat down for a moment, if he even so much as stopped moving, he might fall asleep himself, but the price for letting his guard down is too high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The streetlights cast a glow that looks blurry to his tired eye, and his feet drag the ground on every other step as he shuffles along.  He must be quite a sight, but it doesn’t matter.  As long as he is out here walking, he isn’t inside his own head, isn’t alone with his thoughts and fears and memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even realize he’s left his neighborhood until the neon glow of a sign breaks through his fatigue-induced trance.  He’s seen this diner before.  He’s never been inside, but there’s no time like the present, and perhaps a cup of coffee will help him hold off sleep for a bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drags himself up the steps and through the door, collapsing into the first booth he reaches.  In his exhaustion, he fails to notice it’s already occupied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up, blinking to try to force his eye to focus, and recognizes Sebastian Castellanos- the Core’s father, the man he fought in Union.  His first reaction is to tense up, to prepare to defend himself, but Sebastian looks about like Stefano himself feels- eyes red-rimmed and hair disheveled- so maybe he’s not in the mood to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I live nearby,” he says.  Then, just to make sure, “Are you still angry with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian sighs and presses the heels of his hands over his eyes.  Finally, he lowers his hands and shakes his head.  “No,” he says.  “I’m just tired.  Just really, really fucking tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” Stefano says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t quite smile, but the look on his face is...not unkind at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I buy you a cup of coffee?” Sebastian asks.  “You look like hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Stefano says, “and you look a little the worse for wear yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had to stop,” Sebastian says as he signals for the waitress.  “I was falling asleep at the wheel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And where are you headed at three o’clock in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere,” Sebastian says, doing his best to stifle a yawn.  “Just driving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano can’t stop himself from yawning as well.  The quick burst of adrenaline that came from seeing Sebastian, from thinking Sebastian might attack him, has worn off, and now the fatigue is coming back harder than ever.  The cheap plastic bench in this diner suddenly feels more comfortable than his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get a couple more coffees please?” Sebastian asks, and Stefano realizes the waitress has come over to the table while he’s been zoned out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glances up at Sebastian, who is looking hard right back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep either, can you?” Sebastian says.  “That’s why you’re at a diner in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano considers protesting, because it’s a little irritating that Sebastian is trying to guess his idiosyncrasies, but in the end he doesn’t have enough energy to argue, so he simply nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is quiet while the waitress brings Stefano a mug and fills both their cups from the coffee pot.  As she walks away, Sebastian leans toward Stefano conspiratorially.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because of STEM, isn’t it?  Because of what happened in Union?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Stefano says, too surprised to be annoyed this time.  “It is!  How did you…”  His voice trails off as realization dawns.  “It’s happening to you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sebastian says, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.  “I had some pretty vivid nightmares before Union, but since then…”  He shudders.  “I get a couple hours every day because I have to, but I don’t sleep if I can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am much the same way,” Stefano replies.  “I can sleep, but I do not wish to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alone out here?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano finishes a drink of coffee and nods.  “It is rather difficult to find a companion who will tolerate waking up and walking around at all hours of the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian gives him a knowing look.  “Even more difficult to find one who doesn’t think you’re crazy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know,” Stefano says with a vague smile.  “I have never even tried to explain any of this to anyone.  I imagine my experience was rather...unique.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian shrugs, “Not entirely.  I’d like to think I have some idea of what you’re dealing with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be the only one,” Stefano says.  He doesn’t know if it’s the light of the diner, the warmth of the coffee, or a pleasant conversation with someone who understands him more than he expected, but he’s feeling a little better than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finish their coffee in silence, and in spite of the caffeine, Stefano is nodding off again by the time their cups are empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do now?” Stefano muses.  “It is only four AM.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could get some sleep,” Sebastian offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano shivers and shakes his head.  He’s exhausted, worn down to his very bones, but he’s still not ready to sleep yet.  He’s not ready to face Union again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian gives him a lopsided smile.  “Okay then.  You said you live near here, right?  We could go back to your place and not sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sounds like a much better idea to Stefano, and they do go back to his home, but as soon as they tumble into his bed, Sebastian is snoring and Stefano is not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24- Forced Mutism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: none</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Sebastian’s shout somewhere in the background, beyond the rushing of air in his ears, beyond the screaming voices in his head.  He is in the clutches of the ghost woman, her face less than a foot from his, her hands digging into his arms, and her mouth gaping open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers the war, Emily’s death.  Every low and painful moment of his life flashes through his mind in quick succession, but it doesn’t stop there.  The memories are being pulled from his mind the same way the air is being pulled from his lungs.  He is going to lose his mind.  He is going to lose himself.  He is going to become one of the mindless, shambling horde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s voice is louder this time, breaks his concentration, and possibly his attacker’s as well, because she disengages abruptly and turns on Sebastian, emitting a horrible shriek of rage as she bears down on him.  Stefano prepares himself for the worst, but as quickly as the specter appeared, she is gone, leaving the two of them staring at each other in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian crosses the room to him immediately.  “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to tell Sebastian he’s not sure, but no sound comes out.  He tries to clear his throat, tries to cough, but that doesn’t produce any sound either.  It’s baffling.  He can breathe, and his throat is unobstructed, but he can’t seem to make any kind of vocalization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic starts to rise up in his chest, because he was already impaired enough before this.  His vision has never been quite what it was before the accident, and Sebastian already has plenty of reasons not to trust him.  If he becomes useless, if he becomes a burden to Sebastian, then Sebastian is going to leave him here, and without his powers he will not survive on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano?” Sebastian says, looking at him with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart is pounding.  His hands go to his throat, and he looks at Sebastian in terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t speak?” Sebastian asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano nods furiously, tears welling up in his good eye and burning his bad one.  He brushes them away, but it doesn’t make him feel much better.  His budding partnership with Sebastian is going to be over before it starts, and that hurts much more than it should.  There is more than survival at stake here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sebastian says, stepping in a little closer and placing a hand on his shoulder.  “It’s going to be okay.  I don’t know what’s going on, but we’re going to figure this out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano gazes back at Sebastian in disbelief, because surely Sebastian doesn’t mean this.  Sebastian isn’t going to go out of his way to help someone he barely knows, someone who, until recently, was rather at odds with him.  But that seems to be exactly what Sebastian is suggesting, because he gives him an encouraging smile and squeezes his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to Sebastian’s word, they continue on their mission.  Sebastian is a little more attentive to him, taking care to face him fully when talking so that he can see Stefano’s reactions to his words.  Unfortunately they learn very quickly that Sebastian can’t read lips, but Stefano does attempt to communicate through facial expression and body language, and it works well enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are taking a break at one of the safehouses when Sebastian says, “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but I kind of miss you talking about art all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano rolls his eye, exaggerating the gesture with his head for Sebastian’s benefit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean it,” Sebastian says.  “I mean, I didn’t understand much of it, but you’re obviously passionate about it, and that made it interesting to listen to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian seems to be genuine in his statements, so Stefano shoots him a look that is rather smug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying I’m learning to appreciate the art,” Sebastian clarifies, “but I can appreciate your passion for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano smiles.  He had thought that a one-sided conversation with Sebastian would be insufferable, that it would simply be Sebastian talking back and forth to himself, but Sebastian has proven to be more complex than he expected, and certainly more introspective.  It’s a pleasant surprise, and one Stefano would like to explore in more detail if he can ever regain the ability to express complex thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs at his throat absently, wishing he could speak his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Sebastian says.  “I’m sure it’s not permanent.  Things are weird here.”  He gestures to the room around them, but Stefano is sure he means all of Union.  “We just need to figure out what exactly happened and how to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is concerned to say the least.  The ghost woman has demonstrated some powers that shouldn’t exist in Union, powers that are entirely outside the system that’s been constructed here, and if she isn’t playing by the rules Stefano has no idea how to begin reversing whatever she did to him.  He shrugs at Sebastian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you,” Sebastian says.  “We’re going to find a way to solve this.  I’m making it a priority.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano can’t help but smile a little at that, because so far Sebastian’s only priority has been finding the Core, and it is comforting to know he ranks high enough with Sebastian to get priority status.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s hand lands on top of his where it rests on the seat beside him.  Stefano looks up in mild surprise.  Sebastian has laid hands on him a few times, but this feels different.  Sebastian’s hand on his feels almost electrically charged, and Sebastian’s eyes are boring into his with such intensity that his heart accelerates in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s fingers interlace with his, and Stefano gives his hand a squeeze.  He might not have believed it a few hours ago, but there is a lot that can be communicated without the need for words, and he and Sebastian are finally speaking the same language.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25- Disorientation/Blurred Vision/Ringing Ears (Negative Space)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: none</p>
<p>Universe: Negative Space</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t start all at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is sitting in the bleachers at Lily’s soccer game when he notices a ringing in his ears, but of course, people all around him are cheering and shouting and the referee is blowing her whistle, so it’s hard to focus on that sound when there are so many others competing for his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano says something, and Sebastian can hear that he is speaking, can see his lips moving, but can’t make out his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he says, leaning over to place his ear closer to Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to get another angle,” Stefano says a little louder, gesturing toward the field with his camera.  Then after a pause, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sebastian says, “I’m fine.  Maybe just getting old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano smiles fondly.  “I am sure it’s not that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in to kiss Sebastian on the cheek before he stands up and climbs down from the bleachers to find another location for his photography.  Stefano does take some great shots of Lily, which is fortunate, because Sebastian always gets so caught up in the game that if it was up to him he’d never remember to take any pictures at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Lily scores a goal, and Sebastian is up on his feet cheering.  Only he can’t hear the other fans cheering around him.  He can barely hear himself, and he sways on his feet, suddenly finding it hard to keep his balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits down quickly.  It doesn’t improve his symptoms, but it does at least mean that he’s no longer in danger of falling out of the bleachers.  He takes some deep breaths, but the ringing is even louder now, and the dizzy feeling continues.  He closes his eyes, but that only makes it worse, because without his vision to anchor him he feels like he’s floating in space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a hand on his back, and he knows it’s Stefano even though he didn’t notice him approaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian, what’s wrong?” Stefano asks, his mouth very close to Sebastian’s ear.  His voice is tense, worried, and Sebastian hates to make Stefano worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he says.  “I just stood up too fast.  I’ll be okay in a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes and tries to focus on Stefano’s face, but everything is blurry and all of his features are running together.  All the same, he puts on what he hopes is an encouraging smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, I’m fine,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to be able to see Stefano’s face clearly to know Stefano is not convinced, and he can’t really blame him.  They know each other too well by now.  He will downplay his illness or injury, and Stefano will worry unnecessarily, but this time is different, because this time he is actually fine, and he’ll be able to prove that to Stefano once the world stops trying to tilt on its side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s hand stays on his back as Sebastian takes a few more deep breaths and tries to reorient himself.  The ringing in his ears continues, and his vision refuses to come into focus.  What’s worse, his face is much too warm, and his stomach is turning over, and for a moment, he really is afraid that he’s going to faint or vomit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile falters, and Stefano chooses that moment to ask.  “Are you absolutely sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he whispers.  He doesn’t even hear himself, but clearly Stefano does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Stefano says, wrapping an arm around him and helping him down from the bleachers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, the change in position gives him that floaty feeling again, and he struggles against it, tries to stay upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie down,” Stefano says, guiding him down onto the grass next to the bleachers.  Normally he would be self-conscious, or at least aware that he might be embarrassing Lily, but he feels so ill at the moment that the ground seems like the right place to be, and he lets Stefano arrange him on his back with his feet elevated on Stefano’s camera case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian can’t hear what’s being said, but people are moving around above him, and then Stefano is applying cold packs to his face and neck.  Stefano’s hand comes to rest on his chest, and he places his own hand over it, grateful for the contact and the anchor point it provides in his wildly shifting world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the dizziness and nausea are subsiding, though his hearing and vision is still pretty impaired.  Even so, he still manages to pick up on Lily’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is kneeling down beside him, hands on his chest.  He can’t see her face, but he hurries to reassure her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, sweetie,” he says.  “Just got a little dizzy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily and Stefano exchange a look.  The ringing in his ears is subsiding a little now, and he can hear Lily more clearly when she speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian looks to Stefano for support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with Lily,” he says.  “You have a very bad track record for this kind of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Sebastian says, struggling into a sitting position.  He’s still not entirely recovered, but his vision is clearing, and he can hear much better than he could a few minutes ago.  “But I actually am feeling better now.  I probably just need to get more sleep or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano looks skeptical.  “Maybe we should consult a professional.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian says quickly.  “No need to do that.  I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s mouth twists into a frown, and Sebastian is pretty sure he knows why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You called an ambulance, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid you were going to lose consciousness,” Stefano says.  “And then what were we going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian smiles with some effort.  “It’s okay,” he says.  “I’m glad I have you two to keep an eye on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around Stefano and Lily, and the three of them wait for the medics to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26- Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: illness, injections</p>
<p>Universe: any post-STEM AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano wakes up in pain.  His head throbs, and his stomach is churning.  He is curled up on his side, and he knows that if he so much as turns over, he’s going to be violently ill.  He freezes, eye closed, breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth.  At least it seems to still be dark outside.  He’s sure the sun coming through the blinds would be agony right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should get up and take some of his medication, or perhaps get up and get to the toilet to be better prepared for the inevitable, but the pounding in his head and the creeping, sick feeling in his stomach keep him rooted to the spot.  He could ask Sebastian for help, but he isn’t even sure he can trust his own voice not to trigger a dramatic worsening of his condition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to focus on his breathing, but instead he just ends up feeling alone and miserable.  Every beat of his heart spikes a fresh stab of pain inside his skull.  His skin is clammy, and soon he is shaking all over, but he lies as still and quiet as he can until Sebastian stirs behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano?  You awake?”  His voice is thick with sleep and his words are slurred, but it’s still the most beautiful sound Stefano has ever heard, because it means he’s not alone in his misery anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to respond in the affirmative, but the noise he makes is more of a quiet moan than anything else.  It does the job though, and when Sebastian responds, he is clearly wide awake and ready for action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having a migraine?” Sebastian murmurs, and Stefano is thankful he is keeping his voice down.  Even as quiet as Sebastian is, the sound of his voice sets off little lights behind Stefano’s eyelid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathes, careful not to move any more than necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispers, and Stefano can hear the shared pain in his voice.  Sebastian is empathetic almost to a fault, and while it is sometimes helpful that Sebastian can understand what he is going through, it also means Sebastian can get caught up in his own reactions at times when Stefano needs his help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily that doesn’t seem to be happening now, because Sebastian asks, “Do you think you can hold down your pills?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Stefano replies between deep, measured breaths.  Even the thought of swallowing anything right now is almost enough to make him vomit.  There is no way an oral medication is going to help him, but they do also have the injectable versions of his pain and anti-nausea drugs.  Unless he catches an oncoming migraine very early, that’s usually the approach they have to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sebastian whispers, “I’ll go pull up your shots.  Don’t move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t in excruciating pain, Stefano might laugh at that or at least roll his eye, because moving is the absolute last thing he wants to do right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian manages to extract himself from the bed without moving the mattress very much at all, for which Stefano is extremely grateful, and heads into the bathroom to start rummaging around in the medicine cabinet.  It’s probably not actually all that loud- and he’s sure Sebastian is trying to be quiet both for his sake and Lily’s-, but with his overly sensitive hearing Stefano is acutely aware of every little noise Sebastian makes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sebastian says softly as he comes back into the room.  “You stay right there.  I’ll take care of everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Stefano has no intention of moving, but it’s still comforting to know that Sebastian has everything under control.  The bed shifts just a little as Sebastian climbs back in, but Stefano ignores it, stays focused on his breathing, and wills himself not to be sick when he is so close to getting some relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian pulls down the waistband of his pajama bottoms and plants a hand on his hip, which apparently is how Sebastian finds an appropriate injection site in the dark.  Stefano isn’t going to question his methods now, and he just breathes slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth as Sebastian swabs a place on his right hip with alcohol and uncaps a syringe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The needle stick feels harsher than necessary on his overly sensitive skin, and the medication burns as it goes in, but Sebastian’s hand is still on him, and his words are encouraging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing great,” he whispers.  “Just one more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second shot isn’t nearly as bad as the first one, and when Sebastian withdraws the needle, Stefano breathes a sigh of relief.  The medications don’t work instantly of course, but when they’re administered this way he usually starts to feel better within five or ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian readjusts his clothing and does some more rummaging on the nightstand, then eases himself back into bed.  He could just go back to sleep right now.  He’s already done more than enough for Stefano, but Stefano is pretty sure he’s not going to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else can I do?” Sebastian murmurs, and even through his pain, Stefano can’t keep himself from smiling a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hold me,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is very, very sensitive to touch right now, but even more than that he is ill and scared and he needs the comfort of Sebastian’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sebastian whispers.  “Just let me know if it’s too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian slides into place behind him, his chest to Stefano’s back, and pulls a blanket over both of them.  His movements are slow and cautious as he wraps an arm around Stefano, but the warmth of his body is already helping to calm Stefano’s shaking the same way his presence is helping to calm Stefano’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just try to get some sleep,” murmurs Sebastian.  “It’ll be better soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano wants to tell him it’s a little better already, but sleep claims him before he can speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27- Extreme Weather (Soft Focus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: mentions of canonical character death, PTSD</p><p>Universe: Soft Focus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crash of thunder shakes the house, and Sebastian sits bolt upright in bed, not because he is afraid of storms himself, but because he knows how they affect Stefano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Stefano is curled in on himself, silent and trembling, but obviously wide awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stefano,” Sebastian says, sounding a little more exasperated than he means to.  “Why didn’t you wake me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure the storm has been going on longer than he’s been aware of it, and he’s equally sure that Stefano has been awake since the first distant rumble of thunder or flash of lightning, but what he will never understand is why Stefano doesn’t ever wake him up when something like this is happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to bother you,” Stefano says in a small voice, and Sebastian’s heart melts a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he says, gathering Stefano in his arms and lying back against the pillows again.  “I’m not mad at you.  I just don’t want you to feel like you have to deal with this by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano is holding onto him tightly, face buried in his chest and eye squeezed shut, but the next flash of lightning is so bright that Sebastian is sure he must be able to see it anyway.  The clap of thunder that follows makes Sebastian jump a little even though he’s expecting it, and Stefano flinches in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the wind is picking up, and Sebastian is starting to wonder if there’s a hurricane in the forecast.  Tree branches are whipping back and forth, and the wind whistles down the sides of the house.  They’re safe in the house though, no matter how bad the storm gets, and right now Stefano needs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asks before the next lightning strike lights up the room.  “About why it bothers you so much, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows- or at least he suspects- that Stefano’s fear of thunderstorms has something to do with the night Stefano met Slade, though they’ve never discussed it in detail.  This probably isn’t the right time to raise the subject, but they could use a distraction, and Sebastian is blanking completely on any other ideas for conversational topics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Stefano answers, “When the weather is like this, I think too much.  I...remember too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next crash of thunder rolls through, and Stefano tenses in his arms.  Sebastian does take some satisfaction in the fact that Stefano doesn’t stay tense, but it’s still hard to watch him in so much distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily’s death, meeting Slade, the first night at his house,” Stefano continues.  He heaves a sigh and presses closer to Sebastian.  “And all of those memories are very strong and very painful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian holds him close, rubbing his back with one hand as they wait for the next flash of lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says.  “I’m so sorry you had to experience any of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him physically ill to think about how afraid Stefano must have been that night, how vulnerable to whoever he encountered, and it just so happened that he encountered one of the most dangerous men in Krimson City.  He still seethes when he remembers Slade and Riker.  Both of them are dead now, and the world is better off for it, but the things they did to Stefano…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian,” Stefano whispers, and Sebastian realizes his rage at Riker and Slade has translated into him holding Stefano more tightly than is probably comfortable for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispers back, squinting against the lightning flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are dead, Sebastian,” Stefano says before the thunder crashes and both of them jump.  “You don’t have to protect me anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian wants to tell Stefano that he is here to protect him from everything, that nothing is ever going to hurt him again.  It’s what he feels in his heart, but it sounds a little overbearing and also like it might be a difficult promise to keep, so instead he says, “I know, but I’m still here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to press a kiss to Stefano’s forehead, and he can feel Stefano smile against his chest.  The lightning flashes again, but this time it’s not nearly as bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are too kind to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sebastian says.  As far as he is concerned, Stefano deserves the very best of everything, and it’s ridiculous to him that Stefano doesn’t see it that way.  He knows what Stefano really means is that Sebastian is much kinder than the other men in his life, and his chest aches a little to think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not,” Stefano says, “but many things did not begin to make sense until recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a crash of thunder, but it’s not quite as loud, and Sebastian hopes this means the storm is moving away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Sebastian murmurs, still holding Stefano tightly against him.  “Does that make enough sense for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefano laughs.  “Well, yes, I already knew that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s heart soars to hear Stefano so readily acknowledge something that was so hard for him to accept at first, because maybe that means they are making some progress after all.  Even if Stefano refuses to believe he deserves to be treated well, at least he knows how Sebastian feels about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can still hear the wind howling outside, but the next flash of lightning is even fainter, and the next thunder clap is softer.  Stefano is relaxing against him, and he breathes a sigh of relief.  It seems like the worst is over.  His eyelids are beginning to feel heavy, but then Stefano speaks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I love you too, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles.  “Yeah, I know, but it’s still nice to hear you say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Stefano is raising his head, stretching up to kiss Sebastian deeply, and as the storm fades away outside, they explore a new kind of distraction in the safety of their own bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28- Hunting Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: blood, knives, minor character death</p>
<p>Universe: canon compliant</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happens so fast Sebastian barely has time to process what he’s seeing.  The first man is retreating, hands raised in a defensive gesture, when the second man pops into existence right in front of him in a puff of blue smoke.  He is holding a knife in one hand and a camera in the other, and the flash of the blade plunging into the first man’s chest comes only a split second before the flash of the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian gasps and drops to the floor behind one of the couches in the gallery.  He expects to hear the first man’s body hitting the floor, as he can’t imagine anyone surviving that kind of knife wound, but instead he hears only a voice, presumably that of the second man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, what composition!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian has no idea what that means, and he creeps over to peek around the edge of the couch.  The first man is locked in his death throes in some kind of translucent blue box.  Blood arcs from his chest out into the air in front of him, but the entire scene is frozen in time.  The second man is standing back from the blue box, gazing at it with rapt attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is average height with black hair and a slender build, distinctive mainly for his choice of clothing- a deep blue suit, red scarf, and red leather gloves.  It’s an outfit Sebastian might find a little ridiculous on someone who hadn’t just committed a brutal murder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian doesn’t know which is more concerning- the fact that this man can apparently bend the laws of time and space with his camera or the intensity with which he examines the dead man, the way his eye lights up and he leans forward slightly to take in more of the scene.  Either way, Sebastian is trapped here with him now, unarmed and ill-prepared to take on someone who clearly makes a game of killing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ducks back behind the couch, but as he does so, his elbow catches the edge of a picture frame that is leaned up against the couch.  It tips over and falls to the ground with a clatter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Sebastian mutters before he can stop himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian stays crouched, moving around to the other side of the couch as footsteps approach down the right side of the gallery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is someone here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the photographer is closer, Sebastian can detect his accent- Italian if he’s not mistaken.  He doesn’t seem particularly bothered by the idea that there might be someone else in the gallery with him, though of course that may be because he still has his knife and camera in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian holds his breath, carefully rounding the corner of the couch at just the right time to stay out of the photographer’s sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” the photographer hums as he lifts the picture frame and sets it up against the couch again.  “So there is someone here with me.  Where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tone is light, enticing, but with an undertone of malice, and Sebastian shivers to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The slow footsteps continue, coming around the couch toward Sebastian, and he has to move quickly, staying low to the ground and edging around the second couch to stay out of the photographer’s sight.  The footsteps pause, and Sebastian’s heart is pounding so hard he is afraid it will give him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you hiding, my little rabbit?” the photographer asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian resents the implication that he is weak, that he is prey hiding from a predator, but at the moment he is so poorly equipped that he has no choice but to continue hiding, to hope that this wolf will not catch him, will not tear him apart with its razor-sharp teeth while he is incapacitated like its last victim.  His back is pressed to the couch, and he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to gauge what the photographer is going to do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you come out and play with me?” the photographer says.  He sounds innocent enough, but the longer he speaks, the darker his voice becomes.  “We could have such fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps begin again, soft and measured, and coming closer to Sebastian, who has to creep along the back of the couch and round another corner to avoid being detected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell your fear,” says the photographer in a low growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian waits, heart pounding and sweat gathering at the small of his back.  He isn’t sure what this man is doing anymore.  Clearly he knows Sebastian is here, and he could just confront him, could probably kill him with ease, but instead he’s toying with Sebastian, probably getting off on his fear and his adrenaline, and Sebastian has no choice but to take it and do his best to stay alive, even if that means playing the role of the hunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps stop, and Sebastian strains his ears, anxiously waiting to see what this man will do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” the photographer says, “I suppose I can wait a bit longer.  Pleasurable things are best savored, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps begin to go back the way they came, as the photographer continues to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall meet again soon enough, and when we do, I will make a tableau of your blood, your pain, your fear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian eases back around the couch to be out of view of the door, where he assumes the photographer is heading.  His heart is in his throat, but at least this man does seem to be moving away from him.  The footsteps continue, steady and unhurried, getting gradually fainter until they pause again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Farewell for now, little rabbit,” the photographer calls from across the room.  “Run away if you can…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian hears the door open and close, and he leans back against the couch, gasping for air.  The next time they meet, he intends to do a lot more than run away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 29- Reluctant Bedrest (Negative Space)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: nsfw, sexual content</p>
<p>Universe: Negative Space; this is a direct follow-up to Day 12 Broken Bones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sebastian protests when Stefano catches him trying to stand up and begins to gently herd him back into bed.  “The doctor said I could do non-strenuous daily activities as long as my ankle doesn’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said you could do that after the first two weeks,” Stefano says, blocking Sebastian with his body so he has no choice but to sink back onto the bed, injured leg stretched out awkwardly in front of him.  “Right now you are on strict bed rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian frowns.  “I don’t remember her saying anything like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano has to restrain himself from rolling his eye, because after living with Sebastian as long as he has, he is very familiar with both his selective memory and his determination to defy medical advice and do something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She absolutely did,” Stefano says.  “I recorded it on my cell phone.  Do you want me to play it back to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s bluffing, but he’s sure Sebastian won’t call him on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re probably right,” Sebastian says.  His expression is a little surly, but he scoots back on the bed, reorienting himself so he is sitting up against the pillows and the headboard with both legs stretched out in front of him.  “I’m just really bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t there a show or a movie you’ve been wanting to watch?” Stefano suggests, gesturing to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Sebastian grumbles, “but my ankle hurts too much to concentrate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano is dying to point out that if his ankle hurts that much he shouldn’t be up and about even by his own flawed logic, but that won’t accomplish anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some pain medication?” he offers dutifully even though he knows what the answer is going to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sebastian sighs.  “That stuff just makes me feel sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano has a little sympathy for him there.  Sebastian has never tolerated heavy narcotics well, so he probably would rather just tough it out than deal with the side effects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I bring you a glass of water?  Perhaps a snack?” Stefano tries, though he is fairly confident by now that Sebastian is just determined to be obtuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hungry, not thirsty,” Sebastian replies.  “And now my foot itches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano sighs.  “I doubt either one of us can do anything about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian has his hard cast on now, and it reaches from midcalf to just behind his toes, so scratching his foot is basically out of the question, though Stefano did see Sebastian attempting it yesterday with a pencil.  Come to think of it, Sebastian probably has a few things stuck in his cast at this point.  Stefano makes a mental note to check on that later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try to think about something else?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Sebastian snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano sighs.  He loves Sebastian dearly, but his patience is wearing thin, and he is considering calling for back-up.  Spending time with Lily does seem to lift Sebastian’s spirits, or at least make him a little less whiny, but Lily is outside tending her garden, and he hates to interrupt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, another idea strikes him.  Sebastian might be too cranky to consider it, but it’s worth a try.  He leans forward, placing his hands on the bed for balance, and plants his lips on Sebastian’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian seems too surprised to reciprocate at first, and when Stefano pulls away to look at him, he is sure Sebastian is just going to ask him what the hell he is doing and then go back to complaining again, but Sebastian’s eyes are locked on him.  His pupils are dilated, and he is breathing a little harder than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close the door,” Sebastian breathes.  “I just found something else to think about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano might have laughed at the sudden change in Sebastian’s demeanor, but the way Sebastian is staring him down has him a little excited too.  He’s not sure how much they’ll be able to do with Sebastian in his current condition, but he is more than willing to give it a try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the door to the bedroom and returns to the bed, where Sebastian reaches out to take his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Sebastian says, guiding him down to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful,” Stefano urges, because one of them has to remember that Sebastian is injured, and he is sure it’s not going to be Sebastian himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment for them to get organized, because Sebastian is so eager to touch him and Stefano is so aware of Sebastian’s injury, but Stefano ends up straddling Sebastian’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him furiously as Sebastian’s hands move over his back, his hips, dipping down to squeeze his ass and sliding back up to pull his shirt loose from his trousers so Sebastian can touch his bare skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling is electric, and he groans, pressing forward to rub the bulge in his own trousers against the answering one in Sebastian’s.  He hears Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath, feels Sebastian’s grip on him tighten, and worries for a moment that both of them are about to lose themselves in their excitement.  He pulls back, breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian,” he cautions, “none of this is going to put strain on your ankle, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian looks like he is beyond rational thought, and he blinks a few times before he replies, “What?  No, no, of course it’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Stefano says, “because we are going to follow the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian smiles.  “Then this is perfect,” he says.  “You said I’m on bed rest, and we’re literally in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano raises a hand to his face, shaking his head slightly in disbelief, because Sebastian’s ability to kill the mood is unparalleled.  When he lowers his hand, he fixes his eye on Sebastian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re lucky I put up with all of this,” he observes, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sebastian replies before he leans in to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 3- Wound Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: blood, explicit language</p>
<p>Universe: AU, canon divergence in STEM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn it, Stefano!” Sebastian snaps.  “I need you to tell me what’s going on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been fighting their way through the remains of Union, through hordes of the lost, harbingers, fire disciples, and a few more things so terrifying Sebastian doesn’t know what to call them.  He and Stefano make a surprisingly effective team, and they’ve developed a camaraderie, even possibly the beginnings of a friendship, over the last few hours, but he’s not really sure what to make of Stefano at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing has outwardly changed, but Stefano has become quieter, more withdrawn.  He hasn’t stopped fighting and he hasn’t shown any inclination to leave Sebastian, but he has been hanging back a little, keeping his distance, and his brow is furrowed with concern in a way Sebastian hasn’t seen before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian wants to trust Stefano.  Sebastian has trusted Stefano already, more than he ever thought would be possible considering the circumstances under which they met, but this new behavior, this unexplained change in Stefano is troubling.  Stefano assured him after they fought that he had been corrupted by STEM, controlled by Theodore, caught up in his own delusions of grandeur.  He swore up and down that he meant no harm to Sebastian or Lily, that he regretted what he had done, that he wanted to help them escape STEM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian took him at his word, but now he wonders if it was all just an act, if Stefano has really changed at all.  He’s already tried asking him a few times if he’s alright, if something is bothering him, and various other phrasings of the same question, and time after time Stefano has waved him off and assured him nothing is the matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Sebastian’s request was much more forceful this time, Stefano’s reaction remains the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is going on,” he says, voice calm and measured as ever.  “And there is no need to be concerned about me.  Let us stay focused on-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano’s words end in a harsh grunt, because Sebastian has grabbed him by the arms and shoved him up against the nearest wall.  He had intended to demand an answer, to confront Stefano with his suspicions and make him either confirm or dispel them, but Stefano’s expression brings him up short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye is wide, and his mouth is twisted in anguish.  He’s obviously in pain, and Sebastian can’t believe it took him so long to figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he mutters, releasing Stefano who slides down the wall to sit on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he says again.  “I’m sorry, Stefano.”  He crouches down on the ground in front of Stefano, who is hunched over as though he’s trying to curl in on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Stefano gasps, though his ashen skin and rapid breathing undercut the meaning of his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s obviously something,” Sebastian says, making an effort to make his voice kinder and less accusatory.  “Let me take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  Stefano shakes his head vigorously, arms wrapped tightly around himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful,” Sebastian promises, placing a hand on Stefano’s arm.  “Just let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano lifts his head to meet Sebastian’s gaze, stares back at him for a moment, and then sighs deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says, unclasping his arms so that Sebastian can move his jacket out of the way and untuck his shirt, which is soaked with blood.  “You see,” he adds.  “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian draws his breath in sharply, because it’s definitely not nothing.  Now that he has lifted up Stefano’s shirt, he can see the deep gouges in his abdomen, probably made by the claws of one of the lost.  Blood is still seeping freely from the wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t slow me down,” Stefano says, though his voice is strained.  “I assure you I can still fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian is more focused on Stefano’s wound than his words, but he glances up to Stefano’s face.  “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The wound,” Stefano says.  “It won’t slow me down.  It’s been like this for an hour, and I’ve been fine.  I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefano.”  Sebastian places a hand on his shoulder, because he now understands why Stefano has gone to such great lengths to hide his injury, and it’s enough to break his heart.  “Do you really think I’d leave you here just because you’re injured?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano doesn’t say anything, but the look on his face tells Sebastian everything he needs to know.  He isn’t sure what other experiences Stefano has had in his life before Union or who hasn’t come through for him in the past, but Sebastian is damn sure going to come through for him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” he says simply.  “I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but you’re wrong.  We’re a team now, and we’re going to get out of here together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Stefano’s shoulder a squeeze, and the corner of Stefano’s mouth turns up just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not like any person I have ever met,” he observes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you haven’t been meeting the right kind of people,” Sebastian replies.  He certainly isn’t perfect himself, but if the factor that sets him apart from the other people Stefano knows is that Sebastian isn’t willing to abandon him at the slightest inconvenience, then Stefano needs to re-examine his associates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Stefano asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can keep walking a little farther,” Sebastian says, “we’ll head for a safe house.  A syringe or some coffee should be able to fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make it a little farther,” Stefano says, “if you would not mind helping me a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” Sebastian says, rising to his feet and extending a hand to Stefano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano takes it, and Sebastian pulls him up as well, then puts an arm around Stefano, because now that he isn’t pretending to be fine anymore, he is swaying on his feet a little.  Stefano leans into him, and they start making their way to the safe house together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day 31- Left for Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: body horror</p>
<p>Universe: post-STEM AU</p>
<p>Happy Halloween!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano wakes up in the dark, surrounded by the smell of decay.  He knows it well, from the war and after- the sickly sweet odor of rotting flesh- but when it reaches his nostrils this time it’s too much, too strong.  His eye flies open, and he gags, trying to sit up so he won’t be sick on himself, but his muscles refuse to cooperate.  His stomach heaves, but he can’t even vomit properly because there is something in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a few moments to orient himself, and even then he isn’t sure exactly what is going on.  He is in an unfamiliar location, in the dark, and apparently alone except for whatever...or whoever is decomposing nearby.  He doesn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is lying back, propped up in some sort of tub.  There is liquid all around him, and he shivers, suddenly aware of the cold for the first time in a very long time.  He doesn’t remember getting into this tub.  He doesn’t remember going to sleep.  He doesn’t remember anything but Union, and this is clearly not Union.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t understand why he is so weak or why there are so many tubes and monitors attached to him, but he can’t stay here- the smell is too intense.  He sets to work freeing himself from the network of wires and plastic tubes, his panic growing as he realizes how entwined he is in them, until he is tearing them frantically away from and out of his body.  It hurts, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he’s probably doing some damage, but the pain barely registers compared to the fear and the cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he is free he has nearly exhausted himself.  He raises his arms with some effort and grips the sides of the tub, then drags himself up into a sitting position.  From here, he can see a thin line of light, maybe from under a door, and that has to be his goal, because the rest of the room is only darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes several tries for him to pull himself up on the side of the tub, and when he finally succeeds in making it that far, he finds he can’t balance on the edge and ends up tumbling onto the floor.  He tries to stand twice, but his legs are shaking too much to support him, and in the end he crawls toward the light, reaches up to grasp the door handle, and pulls the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light is blinding at first, and he buries his face in his hands, but once his eye has adjusted he can see that it’s actually still rather dark.  Emergency lights line the hallway, but the main overhead lights are turned off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts.  It has just occurred to him that if he doesn’t remember how he got here, he may have been brought here by someone, and that person or persons may not want him to escape.  He holds his breath and listens carefully, but everything around him is deathly still and silent.  Whoever may have been here at one time isn’t here anymore.  Or at least if they are, they are not in any condition to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him hours to make any kind of meaningful progress.  He finds water, nonperishable food, and a set of clothes in an area that looks like an employee break room.  His stomach is still very delicate, but he is able to sip some water and eat a little, and that gives him the strength to keep going.  Getting dressed is less heartening, both because it is exhausting and because it brings his attention to his own body, to how pale and sickly his skin is, how much his bones protrude, how much of him has wasted away since the last time he saw himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still doesn’t understand, but he knows he needs to get out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of a rest, he is able to struggle to his feet and walk a few steps at a time, leaning heavily on the wall.  His progress is still very slow, but it’s better than crawling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway seems endless, but he finally reaches an elevator.  It’s the first time he considers the possibility that he is underground.  Fortunately the elevator is still working, and he rides up to the main floor, then stumbles out of it and collapses onto the ground to rest for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least on this floor there are windows and sunlight coming in.  It’s weak and indirect, like late afternoon or early evening, but it still takes his eye some time to adjust to it.  He wonders how long he’s been in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His first instinct is to head right for the glass doors that lead outside, but something else catches his attention.  A steady beeping, like a heart monitor, is coming from a room nearby.  It’s the only sign of life he’s encountered in this dark, dead place, and he can’t bring himself to walk away from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound leads him to a room full of machines and computers and tubs like the one he woke up in, and in one of those tubs is a man he recognizes.  He’s seen him before in Union- Sebastian, if he’s not mistaken.  He can’t remember much about him, but he’s another person, and that’s enough for Stefano at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Stefano stares down at him, Sebastian stirs.  His eyes open, and his face contorts into a grimace before he mutters, “What the hell…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relief washes over Stefano, and he sinks down beside the tub, exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he begins, voice hoarse from disuse.  “Can you tell me what is going on?  Can you tell me where we are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian blinks slowly.  “Maybe,” he says.  “How much time do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefano has all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>